ALL MY LOVE IS FOR YOU
by Amy H Banks
Summary: Um amor,uma revelação, uma decepção, o perdão, o amor, uma consequência, inimigos. InuYasha está prestes a enfrentar o maior desafio de sua vida, como ele se sairá? Após três anos em hiatus a Fic está sendo reescrita e repostada. Capítulo 1 ON.
1. Ao relento

--

Olá a todos!

Antes de começarem a ler alguns avisos...

Essa fic foi escrita quando eu tinha quinze anos, foi a minha primeira fic. Agora eu a estou reescrevendo e postando novamente. Os primeiros capítulos estão pequenos, porque foram feitos assim na época, não estou escrevendo OUTRA fic com o mesmo nome e história é a mesma fic, só que está sendo pouco a pouco melhorada. Vocês podem notar a nítida mudança ao lerem os demais capítulos. Mas não se preocupem com isso, mais pra frente eles começam a ficar maiores. Também darei continuação à história.

Por enquanto só o um foi repostado, irei avisando conforme for postando os demais.

Eu mesma estou revisando os capítulos, por isso pode ser que existam alguns errinhos que passaram despercebidos. Se vocês virem, por favor mandem uma review ou mensagem avisando que eu conserto.

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura.

--

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados à Rumiko Takahashi**

--

_**CAPÍTULO UM: AO RELENTO.**_

- Atchim!

Kagome odiou-se por não conseguir conter aquele espirro, havia acabado de discutir com InuYasha que insistia que ela deveria vestir seu kimono, dizendo que ela era fraca e que acabaria doente.

Olhou disfarçadamente para o lado e viu o hanyou sorrir vitorioso. Praguejou mentalmente e aceitou calada que ele colocasse o kimono em cima de seus ombros. Dessa vez havia perdido.

Estavam todos emburrados e chateados por algum motivo qualquer. A noite estava absurdamente fria na Era Feudal e não conseguiam encontrar um lugar para dormir. Andaram durante horas sem achar um vilarejo ou um casebre abandonado. Até mesmo "os serviços" de natureza duvidosa de Miroku para conseguir abrigo, seriam aceitos sem contestação. Pelo menos teriam uma cama quente e comida...pois ainda havia este detalhe: estavam famintos.

Miroku foi o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer, soltou um suspiro cansado e parou de andar. Os outros percebendo que o monge havia ficado para trás, pararam também e viraram-se para ele.

"Parece que vamos ter que dormir ao relento...de novo..."

Kagome foi a primeira a objetar. Inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços.

"Ah não! Não quero passar a noite assim, 'tá muito frio! E eu quero tomar um banho! "

Shippou pulou para o ombro da colegial, abaixou as orelhinhas e fez voz de choro:

" E eu 'tô com fome..."

Sango apenas suspirou, pois sabia que não adiantaria reclamar.

InuYasha bufou irritado.

"Calem a boca seus idiotas! Alguma idéia melhor?"

Shippou e Kagome fuzilaram InuYasha com o olhar, enquanto Sango soltava outro suspiro e girava os olhos.

Miroku decidiu falar antes que Kagome e Inuyasha recomeçassem a brigar, a situação já estava suficientemente ruim sem os dois discutindo.

"Vamos ficar aqui mesmo?"

InuYasha tornou a bufar antes de responder de murmurar que achava melhor e cruzar os braços.

Kagome deu de ombros. Que diferença fazia acampar aqui ou ali? Continuariam com frio e desconfortáveis.

" Bem, eu não estou tão cansado assim...acho que vou dar mais uma volta, talvez não estejamos tão longe de um vilarejo..." – Disse Miroku, enquanto coçava a cabeça e olhava para os lados.

" Eu também vou!" – Começou Sango, em um tom de voz desconfiado.

" Quero ir também!"- Disse Shippou- "Para garantir que vocês voltem mesmo!"

Sango corou e desviou o olhar, esperando que ninguém tivesse notado.

" Não diga besteiras, Shippou! É Claro que vamos voltar!"

"Besteira nada! Quem garante que vocês não vão esquecer da gente e ficar por lá comendo?" – Perguntou a raposinha desconfiada e com ares de muito sagaz.

Sango corou até a raiz dos cabelos, havia interpretado de outra forma a desconfiança de Shippou. Abaixou a cabeça tentando disfarçar o rubor e rezando para que ninguém percebesse. Miroku, que observava a exterminadora percebeu, e deu um sorriso pervertido.

"Vamos Sango?"

O rubor da exterminadora aumentou, e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de acertar um tapa no rosto de Miroku, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir em uma mão.

"Nem vem que não tem, seu monge delinqüente!"

Miroku ficou alguns segundos com cara de abobado devido ao tapa.

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?" - Perguntou o monge indignado, _daquela_ vez AINDA não tinha feito nada.

"Pensou!" - Respondeu a exterminadora brava.

Shippou revirou os olhos para Kagome que abafou o riso e interrompeu a discussão.

" Vamos logo, eu ainda 'tô com fome!"

Sango soltou um "Hunft!" e saiu batendo o pé na frente de Miroku e Shippou que subira no ombro do monge.

Kagome abafou o riso, já estavam alguns metros longe e ainda era possível ouvir Miroku tentando abrandar o humor da exterminadora, chamando-a de "Sangozinha", enquanto se aproximava e ao mesmo tempo os gritos de "Sai de perto de mim, seu depravado!" da garota.

"Idiotas..." - Murmurou InuYasha, desencostando-se da árvore em que estivera descansando enquanto o casal brigava.

"Não sei como conseguem ficar juntos assim..." - Comentou Kagome rindo. Era do conhecimento de todos que Miroku e Sango haviam engatado um relacionamento, mas nunca paravam de brigar.

"Pffff..." - Foi a única resposta do hanyou.

A colegial suspirou, às vezes o mal-humor de InuYasha era irritante. O hanyou não pareceu perceber a impaciência da garota e continuou:

"Vou ver se acho alguma coisa para comer, estou ouvindo um rio aqui perto."

"Tudo bem, vou ver se acendo uma fogueira enquanto isso."

"Vai ficar bem sozinha? Não vou demorar."

" Não sou de vidro, InuYasha."

Como resposta, o hanyou deu uma risadinha sarcástica que só piorou o humor de Kagome e saiu, deixando-a sozinha com sua caixa de fósforos, enquanto procurava galhos e folhas secas para o fogo.


	2. Sentimentos Revelados

Capítulo 2: Sentimentos revelados 

Alguns minutos depois Inuyasha voltou com alguns peixes.

-Onde estão todos? – perguntou

-Foram dar uma volta, Miroku acha q podemos estar perto de algum vilarejo- Respondeu Kagome

-Qidiotas eu saberia se estivéssemos- Disse Inu

-Certo...- Disse Kagome distraída "faz tanto tempo q ñ ficamos sozinhos"

Inu sentou-se de frente p/ Kagome espetou os peixes em alguns gravetos e os colocou p/ assar, Kagome o olhava "como eu o amo...".Ele percebeu seu olhar e perguntou sem encar�-la:

-O q foi , Kagome?

-Hã...nada...- Respondeu ela corando

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio constrangido, até q Inu perguntou:

-Será q eles vão demorar?

-Vc ñ gosta de ficar comigo,Inuyasha?

Kagome arrependeu-se no mesmo instante ñ tinha a intenção de dizer aquilo.Ele a olhou por um momento, fazendo-a corar depois abaixou a cabeça e virou os peixes p/ assarem por igual.

-Eu..eu gosto de ficar com vc Kagome – Respondeu Inuyasha ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Eu...ah.. me desculpe Inuyasha...-Disse Kagome sem jeito

-Sua boba está tudo bem...- Falou ele corado sem olh�-la

Um vento gelado passou enregelando-os e Kagome se encolheu,mesmo com a capa de Inuyasha, ela ainda estava com frio era uma noite muito gelada.

Kagome sentiu alguém envolvê-la.

-Inu..Inuyasha – falou Kagome corando ñ tinha percebido q ele havia ido até ela.

-Vc ainda 'tá com frio kagome? – Perguntou Inu

-Ñ...- Disse Kagome,muito corada

Inuyasha a olhava admirando o quanto era bonitañ resistiu e a puxou + p/ perto e assustou-se quando Kagome, deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele deu um meio sorriso e passou a encarar o céu estrelado.

Kagome levantou um pouco o rosto, e viu q Inuyasha parecia longe com seus pensamentos "Deve estar pensando na Kikyou..." lágrimas afloraram em seus olhos, sabia q Inuyasha havia feito a sua escolha , mas mesmo assim era difícil aceit�-la. Kagome tentava controlar as lágrimas pñ descer até q escutou um murmúrio:

-Eu te amo...

Será q estava loucaÑ tinha certeza de q havia ouvido ele dissera "eu te amo", mas será q estava pensando nela? Teria coragem de perguntar? Precisava perguntar , mesmo q se arrepende-se da resposta q receberia. Respirou fundo, olhou bem p/ ele e perguntou:

-Quem Inuyasha?

-Anh...que...?

Ele estava visivelmente perdido em pensamentos, parecia nem notar o q tinha dito antes. Kagome ficou em dúvida poderia tentar esquecer e viver em dúvida ou saber a resposta e Ter seu coração despedaçado, nenhuma das duas opções lhe pareciam muito convidativas, mas já q era assim decidiu q preferia saber a verdade. Ele a olhava esperando uma explicação.

-Vc disse "eu te amo"- Disse Kagome baixo – No q estava pensando?

-Hã...- Inuyasha pensava em Kagome e em tudo pelo q passaram juntos ele a amava, mas foi idiota o suficiente pñ perceber isso antes, e uma vez quando a garota se declarou p/ ele, ficou tão surpreso q acabou dizendo q ñ correspondia os seus sentimentos, desde então nunca teve coragem p/ consertar o q havia feito. Estava pensando em como a amava, mas ñ sabia q havia pensado tão altoñ podia desperdiçar tal momento p/ se declarar , era agora ou nunca.

-Pensava...-começou ele- Pensava...pensava...em vc Kagome

Se Kagome, estivesse em pé, com certeza cairia ñ acreditava no q estava ouvindo, se tinha alguma dúvida antes tinha certeza agora , estava louca! Ela libertou-se do abraço dele e o olhou fixamente, ele suportou aquele olhar penetrante q ela lhe mandava e disse ,olhando fundo em seus olhos:

-Kagome eu te amo...

-Inu...yasha...- Foi tudo q Kagome conseguiu pronunciar, antes de ser calada por um beijo tímido, como o de quem explora terras desconhecidas.

A surpresa de kagome foi tanta q ela nem se mexeu apenas permitiu q Inuyasha a beijasse. Ele percebeu a reação dela e se afastou, com medo do q ela poderia pensar

-Eu.. é...me desculpe – Começou ele sem graça por tê-la beijado

Kagome ñ disse nada, apenas o beijou novamenteñ queria q aquilo parasse queria continuar ali com ele p/ sempre. Ela entreabriu os lábios ,e ele aprofundou o beijo enlaçando-a pela cintura, Kagome colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele. Quando finalmente se separavam estavam sem ar.Kagome sorriu e blabuciou:

-Eu também te amo, Inuyasha –

Inuyasha tb sorriu e ia beij�-la novamente,mas naquele instante Miroku surgiu detrás de uma árvore com Shippou pendurado em seu ombro, os dois contemplaram a cena, Kagome e Inuyasha abraçados suas bocas a centímetros de distância. Kagome e Inuyasha caíram na real,eles olharam p/ Miroku e Shippou boquiabertos e depois olharam p/eles mesmos, se soltaram mto corados Inuyasha voltou a sentar de pernas e braços corados e Kagome sentada com as mãos nos joelhos olhava p/ baixo absolutamente corada.

-Desculpe interromper – Disse Miroku, sentando-se

Sango apareceu logo depois e parecia estressada e cansada.Kagome correu p/ a amiga tentando quebrar o clima.

-O q aconteceu Sango- Perguntou Kagome

-Esse monge...pervertido nos fez andar metade da noite e ainda ...por cima ficou...- Sango estava tão furiosa com Miroku q encontrava dificuldade em falar

-Maa...maa ..Sango-chan –Falou Kagome, segurando a amiga p/ ñ voar em Miroku q a olhava assustado

Kagome levou Sango p/ se sentar a seu ladoe ofereceu p/ ela um dos peixes q ficaram um pouco esquecidos,sango aceitou agradecida e nem reclamou por els estarem um pouco passados.Miroku tb se serviu de um dos peixes e encarava Inuyasha avidamente, este fingia ñ ligar,mas dps de um tempo ñ pôde mais esconder sua irritação.

-O q é Miroku - Perguntou Inu irritado

-Nada...- Disse Miroku – Depois quero falar com vc Inuyasha

-Tá...-Respondeu Inu pouco á vontade

Depois q todos comeram, resolveram dormir pois estavam mto cansados, Sango e Shippou ñ demoraram muito p/ cair no sono,Miroku lançou mais um olhar em Inuyasha e fechou os olhos recostando-se em uma árvore,ele tb ñ demorou mto a dormir. Kagome ajeitou seu futon e acomodou-se l�, Inuyasha continuou onde estava.

Kagome ñ conseguia dormir ,levantou um pouco os olhos e viu q todos dormiam,ela deitou de novo e ficou pensando nos acontecimentos daquela noite q jamais esqueceria.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2

Oiiiiii!

Em primeiro lugar quero dedicar este capítulo a Star Angel Matsuyama, q foi a primeira a comentar mto obrigada reverencia.

Bem, acho q este capítulo ficou grandinho,né! E até q nem demorei a atualizar

Os outros tb ñ demorarão prometo!

Lembrem- se REVIEWSSSSSSSSS,desde jah agradeço a todos q lerem gostando ou ñ e a todos q comentarem ñ hesitem em criticar ou é claro elogiar heheheheheh

Cara eu falo mto

Bjos

**Kagome Higurashi**


	3. A Decepção de Kagome

Capítulo 3: A Decepção de Kagome 

Kagome tomava banho em um dos rios que cruzavam o vilarejo em que a Senhora Kaede morava, já estava lá há mais ou menos um dia e meio com Inuyasha e os outros. O motivo de terem voltado p/ lá era q haviam sido atacados por Naraku e Hakkudoshi, estes pretendiam sequestrar Kagome e lev�-la com eles p/ o outro mundo e força-la a dizer onde estava o último fragmento.

O novo corpo de Naraku e a ajuda de Hakkudoshi provaram ser duas armas muito poderosas, os amigos tiveram uma dura luta, em que todos exceto Shippou saíram um pouco machucados, Inuyasha porém estava extremamente ferido, além de perder uma grande quantidade de sangue, Kagome q estava cuidando dele teve ñ só o seu uniforme manchado como também ficou encharcada de sangue. E Depois que todos dormiram ela resolveu tomar um bom banho e lavar a sua roupa.

Fazia uma noite agradável e o céu estava estrelado. "Como naquela noite...", Kagome ñ parava de pensar naquilo, há 3 noites atrás , Inuyasha havia se declarado p/ ela, os flashes em sua mente ñ paravam um minuto sequer recordando cada detalhe, e ela sorria docemente com a lembrança.

_Alguma coisa estava muito errada, ele corria ,mas estava sozinho e ñ encontrava ninguém. "Kagome" chamou, mas sua voz não saía. A escuridão o envolvia e ele sentia o cheiro de sangue, mas não era o dele e nem dos outro, conhecia aquele cheiro. Era o cheiro de..._

Inuyasha acordou bruscamente, olhou a volta e viu q estava na cabana da Sra Kaede, esta dormia tranquilamente com Shippou. Miroku dormia na sua frente, Sango e Kirara um pouco mais afastadas. Sentia o cheiro de Kagome na cabana,mas ela não estava l�, começou a se preocupar ,com alguma dificuldade se levantou os ferimentos ainda doíam muito, "Maldito Naraku" pensou.

Inuyasha foi p/ fora da cabana. No primeiro momento achou que tinha sido um sonho, mas assim que saiu percebeu que não era, ele estava certo o cheiro de sangue era de Kikyou, sentia o cheiro de Kagome na direção do rio. Ele pensou por um momento e decidiu atrás de quem iria. Correu desabalado em direção ao cheiro de Kikyou (N/A: Qual ñ seria a surpresa?��) estava muito preocupado, " talvez Naraku tenha descoberto aonde ela se escondia, talvez ela esteja muito ferida, não vou permitir que Aquele Maldito mate a Kikyou novamente...".

Inuyasha chegou a uma clareira dentro da floresta iluminada apenas pela noite clara. Ele a viu, estava sentada no galho de uma árvore.

-Você demorou...- murmurou quando o viu

-Kikyou você está bem?

-É assim que você pretende me salvar? Ou será que o seu faro anda falhando? –Perguntou ela ironicamente

Inuyasha percebeu as intenções de Kikyou, ela não estava realmente machucada , apenas o atraiu até ali. Ela desceu da árvore e o encarou.

-Eu estou bem, e fico feliz que você ainda se preocupe comigo a ponto de esquecer que esse meu corpo, feito de terra e ossos não possuí sangue...- Ela se aproximou dele

-Então o sonho...?

-Isso mesmo, uma ilusão, p/ que você viesse até min ...- Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele

Inuyasha se sentia um tolo por Ter caído em uma ilusão idiota, mas não podia negar ainda se sentia culpado pela morte de Kikyou.

-E p/ que você queria que eu viesse?

-Ora Inuyasha você não queria me ver ?

-Eu...- Aquela pergunta o deixou confuso, será que ainda queria ver Kikyou? Talvez ainda a amasse, não amava Kagome e tinha certeza disso, mas então porque se preocupava tanto com Kikyou? Pena? Não era algo maior ...como uma dívida...algo que nunca poderia saldar...era isso que o prendia a Kikyou...

Kagome terminou o banho e vestiu o outro uniforme que havia levado, olhou p/ o antigo, não tinha feito um trabalho de mestre ainda estava um pouco manchado teria que acabar de lavar quando voltasse p/ a sua Era. Ela recolheu o que havia levado e voltava p/ a aldeia, mas algo a fez parar, escutou por um momento, vozes vinham da floresta. Olhou a volta, mas não havia ninguém, começou a caminhar mais rápido p/ voltar a cabana, pegaria suas flechas e voltaria p/ verificar, porém parou novamente quando escutou uma voz conhecida. Ela correu na direção das vozes tentando evitar pisar em pequenos galhosnão queria fazerbarulho.

Kagome chegou a uma pequena clareira e foi p/ trás de uma árvore, colocou com muito cuidado a p/ fora e teve que reprimir um grito de surpresa no mesmo instante seus olhos ficaram marejados, Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos, juntos demais. Ela não pôde conter uma lágrima quando o ouviu dizer:

-Eu queria te ver Kikyou...

Mas Kagome perdeu o controle de suas lágrimas, quando a ouviu dizer "Eu sei" e o beijar. Kagome não quis mais ver, não quis mais escutar, nem sentir e nem nada. Cega pelas lágrimas e pela dor, ela se sentia traída e usada, como podia? Ele disse que a amava e agora beijava Kikyou, o mais silenciosamente que pôde ela tentou sair dali, mas como chorava profusamente e não podia ver muito bem acabou por pisar em um dos galhos que ela tanto lutou p/ escapar.

Um turbilhão de senimentos se formou na cabeça de Inuyasha, estava tudo errado e tinha de parar, ia dizer aquilo p/ Kikyou mas ouviu um barulho que o deixou em alerta, empurrou Kikyou, que ficou surpresa com a atitude do hanyou. Agilmente ele pulou na direção do barulho e parou chocado como não percebeu a presença dela?

-Kagome... – murmurou

Kagome que caiu no chão de susto ao ver Inuyasha pular de repente na sua frente , se levantou, olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Inuyasha sentiu nojo de si mesmo ao ver aquela tristeza e mágoa profundas no olhar dela. Kikyou apenas observava tudo se perguntando o que viria agora.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3

Minna – san!

Bem gente, este até agora foi o meu capítulo favorito, eu ñ sei se disse p/ vcs q a fic tava pronta, pois é ,estava pq eu decidi reescrevê-la, bem é rapidinho pq eu tenho q sair me desculpe qlqr erro ,mais é q qndo eu passo a fic pro site ela vai com alguns probleminhas, alguns sinais somem e etc... e como eu vou sair agora ñ tive tempo p/ revis�-la.

Bem algumas pessoas reclamaram pq eu falei q talvez abreviasse, bem jah que vcs ñ qrem eu ñ abrevio, vou fazer o possível ,mas é q jah eh costume do outro site q eu postava (saiu do ar) ninguém reclamava e eu peguei mania de escrever assim, então to tentando perde-la e me desculpe por favor se alguma coisa saiu abreviada( mas o "para" eu vou abreviar "p/").

COMENTÁRIOS:

Star Angel Matsuyama : Estou amando q vc está amando a fic,obrigada pelas reviews, espero q continue lendo, pode deixar q ñ vou demorar com as atualizações...

Beca Black: Bem eu sei q o primeiro capítulo foi meio pekeno, o 2º foi maior,ñ? Este aki eu nem sei de q tamanho tah pq eu escrevo com letra grande...Obrigada por ler e gostar,continue mandando reviews...

Kassie Matsuyama:Agora as coisas começarão a eskentar, qnto ao Miroku, ele vai ficar na dele por enquanto, mas é bem mais observador do q aparenta, q bom q vc adorou a fic, e espero q vc curta agora q ñ tem mais abreviações...eu acho ��

Ryeko – Dono: HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHU adorei o "professora de português ressentida com a vida" ñ ñ q isso ñ fikei chateada e q bom q vc falou isso pra min, qlqr outra coisa q te incomode eh soh me falar..acho q isso jah tá consertado, vlw por cutir a fic, continue mandando reviews

Magami – sama: Q bom q vc gostou da fic ,aí está a continuação ,mande reviews dizendo o q achou

Sango (Deby) : Vlw por dizer q a fic tá bonitinha, q bom q vc gosta de como eu escrevo, vc acha msm ? eu me acho uma negação como escritora, mas fico feliz por vc ñ achar, brigadão pelo elogios e vou sim continuar escrevendo vcs vão tem q me aturar huauhauhauhau,bjos continue lendo e mandando reviews

Bem é isso acho q respondi a todos se eu eskeci de alguém me desculpa! Continuem lendo e mandando reviews!

Beijos

**Kagome Higurashi** ( ou Nena se preferirem ,tanto faz )

P.S:Se vcs tiverem fics eh so me dizer o nome q eu leio e se alguém tiver msn é só me adicionar (e- mail no meu profile) ou então manda o de vcs junto com o review

Continuo falando mto ��


	4. Noite na Floresta

Antes de começar gostaria de avisar que esse capítulo será um pouco...hum...picante, nada q vcs ñ possam ler, apenas vai dar a entender, sinto muito quem ñ gosta, mas essa cena será ESSENCIAL na história e vcs vão ver como ñ tem nada d! Bem como eu falo mto vou continuar lá embaixo, ok !

Capítulo 4: Noite na Floresta

- Kagome eu ...- Começou Inuyasha

Desculpe atrapalhar não era minha intenção – Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo.

Kagome - Gritou o hanyou fazendo menção de correr atrás dela.

Você vai me deixar? – Perguntou Kikyou se aproximando e o segurando pelo ombro

Inuyasha se virou p/ ela e disse:

- Kikyou o motivo de eu Ter vindo aqui foi p/ ver se você estava bem, e você está então eu preciso ir agora.

O hanyou começou a correr na direção do cheiro de Kagome , deixando p/ trás uma Kikyou muito confusa e com muita raiva

"O Inuyasha não pode me deixar, não pode , tudo culpa dessa garota. Mas ela vai me pagar , todos irão me pagar" pensava Kikyou.

Kagome correu com todas as suas forças , parou numa parte escura da floresta que ela não se lembrava e mesmo que conhecesse seria impossível reconhecer , já que ali as árvores cresciam muito juntas e apenas alguns pálidos raios do luar conseguiam penetrar. Ela se encostou em uma das árvores tentando respirar fundo e controlar as lágrimas que desciam livremente pelo seu rosto.

Inuyasha não precisou de esforço p/ seguir o cheiro de Kagome e logo a encontrou , amaldiçoou a si mesmo por deixá – la daquele jeito . Foi devagar até ela .

Kagome .. –murmurou

Nani ? – Perguntou ela , sem revelar ódio, raiva ou rancor apenas uma mágoa e tristeza profundas.

Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não vou mais ...

Olha Inuyasha você não precisava Ter vindo atrás de min, eu já estou voltando p/ o vilarejo – Disse ela cortando-o e desencostando da árvore.

Inuyasha a prensou de volta na árvore .

O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Kagome já muito corada

Fazendo você me escutar ...-Respondeu ele ,meio embriagado com o cheiro da garota

Então fala logo...- Disse kagome ,perdendo a sensibilidades nas pernas

Aishiteru ... – Disse ele baixo, aproximando o rosto da colegial

SENTA

**BAM**

Porque fez isso Kagome ? – Perguntou ele levantando e olhando irritado p/ ela, amenizou a expressão ao ver q ela chorava.

Porque, porque você faz isso- perguntou ela entre as lágrimas

Faço o quê- O hanyou perguntou meio confuso

Você diz que me ama e depois vai beijar a Kikyou . Porque você faz isso Inuyasha- Perguntou ela tentando se controlar

Eu NÃO fui beijar a Kikyou, Kagome. – Respondeu ele

Mas eu vi ...- Começou Kagome

Vou te contar o que houve...

Depois de Inuyasha contar toda a história a Kagome...

Entendeu agora...? – Perguntou ele cruzando os braços

H...hai – Respondeu Kagome surpresa, afinal Inuyasha nunca lhe contava como tinham sido seus encontros com Kikyou, e ela ficou meio surpresa ,mas muito feliz.

Você acredita em min ? – Perguntou o hanyou

Sim...- Ela deu um sorriso, enxugando as lágrimas e se aproximando dele

Ele a abraçou, e Kagome se sentiu muito bem não tinha porque duvidar de Inuyasha ele nunca havia mentido antes, não o faria agora com certeza.

Onde é que vocês estavam - Perguntou Shippou

Não é da sua conta pirralho – Respondeu Inuyasha chutando a pequena raposinha

Senta..

**BAM**

Aiii...Droga Kagome...

Inuyasha e Kagome haviam acabado de voltar ao vilarejo, e já era de manhã nenhum dos dois fazia a mínima idéia do horário , tinham certeza apenas de que não estava cedo,pois o sol já estava muito forte.

Sango ao ouvir as vozes, saiu da cabana.

-Kagome eu já estava ficando preocupada, onde você se meteu? – Peguntou Sango abraçando a amiga e puxando-a pela mão p/ q ela entrasse na cabana.

Eu...ah...é que eu acordei muito cedo e resolvi dar uma volta, mas acabei perdendo o horário e encontrando com o Inuyasha ,não é- disse kagome virando-se p/ o hanyou que concordou com a cabeça.

Eles entraram na cabana e Kagome ainda se perguntava de onde tinha tirado aquela desculpa,só voltou a realidade ao ouvir a voz de Miroku.

Kagome você está bem- Perguntou Miroku

Hai ! –respondeu ela sorrindo animada – Nossa você parece estar bem melhor!

Sim...graças a você e aos seus remédios –Disse Miroku sorrindo e esticando os braços p/ demonstrar que estava melhor, e passando a mão em um lugar inadequado de Sango q preparava o almoço.

HOUSHI! – Gritou sango furiosa dando com o talher que mexia a sopa na cara do Monge

Uma enorme gota surgiu em Kagome e Inuyasha que estavam sentados assistindo a cena. A colegial antes distraída conversando com Miroku, percebeu que Sango estava cozinhando, ela geralmente não cozinhava e Kagome estranhou o fato.

O que você ´tá fazendo Sango? – Perguntou a garota intrigada

O almoço ,oras...- Respondeu a exterminadora amenizando a expressão de pura fúria ainda presente em seu rosto

J�?

J�?...Kagome já são mais de meio-dia...

Ah..é - perguntou kagome toda sem graça

Ah ...é...eu...eu to tão distraída hoje...- Disse a colegial tentando disfarçar

Depois que o almoço ficou pronto e todos comeram, Miroku resolveu que queria caminhar um pouco, já que estava quase recuperado, Sango resolveu acompanh�-lo e até Shippou queria ir, mas Kagome não deixou dizendo que era melhor que ele brincasse lá fora com Kirara. Depois que eles saíram Kagome explicou ao kitsune que era melhor deix�-los sozinhos, ele entendeu e resolveu seguir a dica da garota: ir brincar com Kirara.

Inuyasha e kagome ficaram sozinhos dentro da cabana, ela se virou p/ ele ,sorriu e disse:

Bem hora de trocar seus curativos...

Não precisa – disse o hanyou

Mas é claro que precisa –Disse a garota

Feh!

Ok, se você prefere assim...se...

T�, tá – Disse Inuyasha pressentindo o perigo

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele tirava a parte de cima do kimono. A maioria dos ferimentos do hanyou já estavam curados, mas Kagome estava preocupada com uma ferida no abdomên dele. Esta não mostrava sinais de melhora, mesmo com os remédios dela e as ervas q a velha Kaede usava, a garota suspeitava que talvez o veneno estivesse impedindo que o machucado cicatrizasse.

E então de repente os pensamentos da garota voaram p/ longe e foram parar naquela noite, não podia acreditar que há apenas algumas horas estivesse tão triste, e agora se sentisse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Na mente de Kagome tudo passava muito rápido e ela só conseguia distinguir algumas partes como quando se volta uma fita de vídeo. Eles se abraçando, deitando na grama, se despindo, as carícias, os sussurros, os gemidos e...

Ela voltou a realidade quando sentiu Inuyasha a puxando, nem percebeu que já havia terminado, ficou coradíssima quando olhou p/ ele e se tocou no que estava pensando.

Você 'tá bem - perguntou o hanyou

To...só 'tava pensando –respondeu ela sorrindo ainda corada

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e pareceu adivinhar no que ela estava pensando, a beijou apaixonadamente.

-Inuyasha – disse Kagome muito vermelha – O Shippou tá lá fora ,imagina se ele entra?

Quem se importa? Você agora é minha Kagome

FÍM DO CAPÍTULO 4

Ohayo,

Eu sei...eu sei...me atrasei um pouco com esse capítulo...uma semana p/ ser mais exata, gente eu juro p/ vcs q ñ costumo fazer isso.

To mto triste pq eu tinha respondido todos os comentários e perdi antes de salvar e o pior é q eu jah tinha excluído eles...SINTO MUITÍSSIMO,sorry,sumimasem...

Bem soh posso agradecer as pessoas q lembro e me desculpar se eu eskeci alguém...

Kassie Matsuyama,Beka Black,Otaku IY,Celle-Chan e Mary-Chan e todos os outros q eu eskeci...

Eu to mto desanimada agora eu tinha explicado várias coisas ,mas perdi td,então eu vou colocar no próximo capítulo...

Eu sei qesse capficou uma porcaria,mas eh pq forças malignas agiram e continuam agindo contra min...

Bjos me desculpem pela demora, e pelo reviews ñ respondidos ja comecei o 5 e vou CAPRICHAR e prometo q vou enviar respostas a todos,por favor me desculpem msm...

Ñ deixem de me mandar Reviews por causa disso

Bjos

Ja ne "

Nena(ou Kagome)Higurashi


	5. Na Era Atual

Capítulo 5: Na Era Atual 

Kagome estava arrumando suas coisas com a cabeça nas nuvens, ainda estava tentando se convencer que tudo era real. Mas depois de pensar um pouco, decidiu que se fosse um sonho não queria acordar. E com esse pensamento riu de si mesma

Kagome o que tá fazendo? – Perguntou Sangô entrando na cabana da Sra. Kaede

Arrumando minhas coisas, vou pra casa – Respondeu a colegial sorrindo

O Inuyasha sabe? – Perguntou Sangô franzindo a testa

Hai! – respondeu a garota feliz

Ele não reclamou ?

Hai!

E deixou você ir?

Iie

Sangô levantou as sobrancelhas

E você vai assim mesmo ? Ele não vai ficar chateado ?

Kagome terminou de arrumar a sua mochila e a colocou nas costas.

Ele vai comigo...- Falou a colegial despreocupadamente

Nani? Ele...ele... vai com você?- Perguntou a garota assustada com tal atitude do hanyou. Geralmente eles brigavam ,paravam de se falar e a garota ia pra casa. E o hanyou a seguia alguns dias depois, dizendo que eu ela os atrasaria. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de Inuyasha admitir que não queria que ela fosse ,e ainda mais ir com ela.

Hai...eu disse pra ele que já que todos estavam melhor, mas ainda se recuperando sem poder viajar, não iria atrapalhar em nada se eu voltasse pra casa. Afinal, tem um tempo que eu não vou lá.

E ele concordou numa boa ?

Iie, tive que mandar ele "sentar" umas três vezes antes de ele concordar ", por fim ele disse que ia comigo pra garantir que eu não demorasse – finalizou a estudante.

Uma enorme gota apareceu no rosto de Sangô "eu devia ter adivinhado".

Onde está Miroku ? - perguntou Kagome

Depois que voltamos do passeio ele chamou Inuyasha pra conversar e eles sumiram...

Ah... sim...- Disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça e corando lembrando da cena constrangedora.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha – disse Kagome muito vermelha – O Shippou tá lá fora ,imagina se ele entra?

Quem se importa? Você agora é minha Kagome

Os dois continuaram trocando beijos cada vez mais ardentes, parando apenas pra tomar ar, e em uma dessas "paradas", Sangô e Miroku entraram e contemplaram a cena: Inuyasha e Kagome abraçados com os lábios a centímetros de distância.

SENTAAAAA

**BAM**

AIII!...MALDIÇÃO! POR QUE FEZ ISSO KAGOME?

Depois de muita confusão a "cena" terminou com um sorriso malicioso de Miroku; uma Sangô ás gargalhadas; Um Inuyasha terrivelmente mal humorado não só pela interrupção, mas também pelo kotodama que Kagome usou no susto tentando se livrar da situação; e principalmente, uma Kagome vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

Depois de todos terem se acalmado e a colegial ter usado a péssima desculpa de estar vendo um cisco no olho do hanyou, Miroku pediu pra dar uma palavrinha com Inuyasha que ainda estava de mal humor ,mas aceitou assim mesmo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Se eles demorarem muito eu vou sozinha, quero chegar lá antes do jantar – Disse a colegial impaciente.

Os dois entraram exatamente naquele minuto.

Miroku mantinha a expressão indefinível, enquanto Inuyasha parecia meio pensativo e até preocupado.

Bem então eu estou indo – Disse a garota se levantando dando um beijo em Shippou que tirava um cochilo, um abraço em Sangô e um aceno para o monge.

Vamos?- Perguntou ela pra o hanyou tirando-o de seus pensamentos

Onde?- Ele perguntou parecendo confuso.

P/ a minha casa Inuyasha... – Respondeu a colegial revirando os olhos

Ah...hai...vamos – Disse ele ainda distraído

Kagome se virou e deu um último "tchau" pra todos e os dois começaram a caminhar juntos para o poço.

O céu estava escurecendo e as estrelas já começavam a aparecer indicando que seria uma bela noite. "Aqui as estrelas são lindas, gostaria que pudéssemos vê-las assim na minha Era" pensava Kagome. Ela se virou para Inuyasha que estava calado e parecia distante.

Algum problema? – Perguntou ela sorrindo pra ele

Hã?...não...nenhum – Ele respondeu sem olha- lá

Tem certeza? – Ela parecia preocupada

Hai...chegamos- disse ele tentando distraí-la

Ela pulou no poço e ele fez o mesmo atrás dela.

Kagome abriu os olhos devagar na manhã seguinte, não queria levantar estava tão confortável em sua cama, era reconfortante saber que estava em casa, poder tomar banho quando quisesse, lavar os cabelos, comer a deliciosa comida de sua mãe, rever seus amigos e principalmente sua família. Não é que não gostasse da outra era onde também tinha amigos muito especiais por sinal, o problema é que acordar de vez em quando sem ter sua vida ameaçada por um youkai tornara-se luxo pra ela. Mas não podia reclamar já que Inuyasha sempre esteve lá para protegê-la.

Está acordada Kagome? – Perguntou o Hanyou abraçando-a mais forte.

Só assim Kagome lembrou que ele havia dormido junto com ela.

Sim..- Murmurou sonolenta não queria se mexer.

É melhor você levantar sua mãe já te chamou umas três vezes...- Disse ele a soltando

Kagome suspirou, não queria que ele a soltasse, mas achou melhor ver o que a mãe queria. Ela se virou ainda sonolenta para ver as horas.

Ainda são sete horas...- Murmurou ela, puxando as cobertas acima da cabeça – Okaa-san pode esperar mais um pouquinho...

Um alarme soou na mente da garota, parecia que ela estava esquecendo alguma coisa, mas não conseguia lembrar o que era. Sentia-se mole não conseguia pensar com clareza. Até que finalmente lembrou...escola...precisava ir pra a escola...

Aaaaahhhh...- gritou a garota que praticamente se jogou na cama pegou o relógio e o olhou de novo "Oh! Não!" –gritou ao ver que já se passara cinco minutos.

O que foi sua louca?- Perguntou Inuyasha, ainda com as mãos nas -lindas orelhinhas (N/A: ñ pude evitar amo as orelhas dele !) se recuperando do grito da colegial que ainda soava em sua mente.

Gomen ne Inu-chan...estou atrasada pra a escola...- Disse Kagome que entrava no quarto já vestida escovando os dentes com uma mão e calçando a meia com a outra.

Feh! E não me chame de "Inu- Chan"- Disse Inuyasha emburrado

Droga nem vai dar tempo de comer alguma coisa... – Ela correu ao banheiro para acabar de escovar os dentes e no minuto seguinte já estava de volta.

Não precisa correr assim ..eu te levo – Falou o Hanyou

Ah muito obrigada! – A garota o beijou levemente

A garota voou escada abaixo, mesmo com o hanyou a levando ainda chegaria atrasada.

Ohayo – Falou para todos esbaforida começando a se servir e comendo numa velocidade incrível

Ohayo querida! – Disse a Sra Higurashi amavelmente à filha – Achei que você não iria pra escola hoje...

Preciso ir já faltei demais – Falou terminando de comer

E você não vai comer nada ?- Perguntou a Sra ,virando – se para Inuyasha que entrava na cozinha

Vou levar a Kagome primeiro – Respondeu

Vamos então já to pronta!- disse Kagome apressada

A mãe de Kagome os seguiu pra fora de casa.

Não vá esquecer – Disse entregando o almoço para a filha e dando-lhe um beijo

A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça e subiu nas costas de Inuyasha.

Eles chegaram na escola da colegial em poucos minutos. A garota ao ver que não tinha ninguém do lado de fora, começou a se preocupar se ainda poderia entrar, se virou e deu um beijo no hanyou que prontamente correspondeu.

Eles se despediram e Kagome correu desesperada pela escola, parou em frente a sua sala meia em dúvida se ainda a deixariam entrar, mas respirou fundo, bateu na porta e entrou. Soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ver que quem dava aula era a professora de japonês, que gostava muito dela.

A professora sorriu ao vê-la e disse :

Está atrasada Srta Higurashi, mas vou deixá-la entrar ...soube do seu AVC e fico feliz que já esteja bem pra vir à escola...

Ahhh...arigatou ...- Disse Kagome completamente sem jeito "AVC!O vovô está passando dos limites com essas doenças" pensou.

Ela caminhou pela sala sentindo os olhares dos alunos e corou, por sorte encontrou uma carteira vaga perto das amigas que lhe acenavam discretamente. Ela se sentou e tentou prestar atenção nas aulas, mas como sempre estava cansada acabou deixando a atenção vagar e até cochilando. Por azar foi pega pelo professor de matemática que a retirou de sala.

Droga... – Disse a garota andando pela escola, rezando para que o diretor não a visse . Ela foi até o jardim e sentou em dos bancos de lá e acabou sem querer adormecendo.

Oi, Minna

Sem q vcs devem estar me xingando e proferindo várias maldições contra minha pessoa ó.ò.Mas aki soh vou agradecer as Reviews deixadas e responder as do cap 4.Leiam a nota do Cap 6 ela é mto importante,fala sobre a fic!

COMENTÁRIOS:

Star Angel Matsuyama: Devo dizer q ri mto do seu comentário!Ñ só pelo comentário em si q foi engraçado,mas tb pq eu jah ia deixar uma nota t xingando pelo seu sumiço, a sua review chegou um pouco antes de eu postar esse cap ahuauahahuahahuahuah q sorte a sua hein! Kisus

dark chii:Q bom q vc tah gostando Leia a minha nota acho q vai te interessar!Kisus

Lillyth- Chan: Minha agora revisadora oficial!Coitada de vc...vou encher o seu saco ó.ò. e nem pense em ñ comentar este cap, eu sei q vc jah leu mas msm assim pode comentando senhorita o.ó.Ateh q ñ demorei tanto ...afff... to zuando...sim a Kikyou é uma mosca-morta ressaltando o "morta"!Kisus te adoro!

Bia- Chan: Nossa... nem sei o q te dizer...pode imaginar o qnto fikei feliz com a sua review!São coisas como essas q incentivam com q eu escreva +.Eu ñ keria ter demorado tanto...mas a explicação entre outras coisas está na nota q deixei! Kisus!Escreva sempre

MÃRÃ: Eu acho q esse nick significa Mara né?o.õ...desculpe a minha ignorância,mas ñ pude reproduzir seu nick doido...ou seria eu a doida?Bem ñ importa... aí está o epi!Kisus

Lili-Chan: Ai Meu Deus,Lili...Lillyth,isso ñ vai dar certo então ñ ligue...se por acaso eu responder a sua review sem ter nada a ver com o q vc mandou procure no nome da Lillyth-Chan q vc vai achar a sua msg...provavelmente terei me confundido.Ñ ligue sou doida assim msm ,vc acostuma...ai esta o cap!

Otaku IY: Eh o pessoal foi bastante compreensivo sim...i-i minhas reviews kawaii buaaaaaaa...Obrigada por comentar...Bem leia minha nota vai te interessar...Kisus ...

Celle- Chan: Minha miga !Eu ñ vou dizer necas...sobre a barrowoman...nem adianta...vc sempre me animando tava uma droga sim o final desse tb ñ tah lá essas coisas mas é q eu dividi o cap pq señ ficaria mto grande.A história do..hum...picante...a gente conversa dps... Kisus

Bem gente eu vou indo acabo de responder a todos na minha nota pq nesse momento são uma hora da manhã e minha okaa-san tah kerendo desligar e fazer eu perder td """"

Kisus e Ja Ne

Mandem reviews dizendo o q acharam do meu humilde Chapter


	6. O Cinema primeira parte

Legenda: 

"" fala dos perssos e coisas q estejam no sentido figurado ou q eu keira dar destake

'' pensamentos

Capítulo 6 : O Cinema ( primeira parte)  
" Higurashi...ei...Higurashi ..." 

Kagome acordou e sentiu a claridade bater em seus olhos sentia a musculatura levemente dolorida e tudo a sua volta girava numa combinação de luzes e sons.

"Você está bem Higurashi ?''

A garota se forçou a abrir os olhos e deparou com Houjo que tinha a expressão levemente preocupada.

"Houjo...'' Murmurou ainda sonolenta "Onde estou?''perguntou confusa não se lembrava de ter ido parar ali e nem como havia chegado lá.

A expressão de preocupação do garoto aumentou ao responder :

"Você está na escola Higurashi estava dormindo no pátio, está se sentindo bem ? Quer que eu te acompanhe a enfermaria?"

"Não muito obrigada" disse a colegial se levantando e sentando no banco que havia dormido

Agora sim lembrara, acabara dormindo no jardim do colégio e fora tirada de sala pelo professor de esse pensamento a garota corou, nunca havia sido tirada de sala antes e raras eram as vezes q era repreendida por um professor. Mas desde que passou a viajar entre as Eras este quadro tinha mudado,as poucas vezes que ia p/ a escola acabava levando bronca, e o motivo era sempre o mesmo dormir em sala. Agora tinha chegara no ápice "fora expulsa da sala".

"Higurashi..."

"Ah! Gomen Houjou !Me distrai " Respondeu Kagome

"Você sabe que horas são ?'' Perguntou a garota

"Está quase na hora da sua classe ser liberada" Respondeu o garoto sorrindo

"Ah! Arigatou...mas o q você estava fazendo por aqui ?"Perguntou a colegial curiosa

"Minha classe foi liberada mais cedo e eu fiquei p/ ajudar alguns professores, mas já estava indo p/ casa quando te encontrei aqui" Respondeu ele ainda sorridente

"Desculpa Houjou, você vai chegar tarde em casa por minha culpa...'' Disse Kagome meia envergonhada

"Que nada Higurashi foi um prazer fica aqui com você..." Disse o garoto corando e fazendo a garota corar também.

"Ahhhh..." Começou ela

"Sabe Higurashi...eu...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa..." Ele a interrompeu e segurou- lhe as mãos

"Di-diga..." Falou Kagome ainda mais corada

"Você gostaria de ir ao cinema amanhã ?" Perguntou ele corando um pouco mais e acrescentando rapidamente, ao perceber a recusa no rosto de Kagome

"Você ainda está me devendo aquela ida ao cinema Higurashi..."

"Euuuuu..." Disse a garota sem graça 

"Por favor" Ele estava praticamente implorando "Minha prima também vai, não vai ser nada demais ..."

A garota ficou ainda mais sem graça tinha evitado Houjou por muito tempo com desculpas esfarrapadas. Como recusar mais um convite ? Não queria magoa-lo.

"Eu...eu vou..." Disse ela sem nenhuma convicção

"Mesmo? Você promete Higurashi?" A garota pode ver o brilho de esperança e felicidade nos olhos dele.

" Mas..." Começou ela

" Mas ?" Disse o garoto incentivando- a, a terminar

"Eu vou levar o meu namorado junto "Disse elaimpulsivamente. Estava de cabeça baixa, totalmente corada

Um minuto de silêncio constrangedor entre os dois se seguiu.

Kagome estava cheia de dúvidas e incertezas. Não sabia se tinha feito o certo, mas não queria dar esperanças a Houjou, que p/ ela era apenas um grande amigo. Por outro lado, não sabia se estava mesmo namorando com Inuyasha, mesmo depois que tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, o hanyou não tinha tomado nenhuma atitude que desse a entender que queria assumir algum compromisso com ela. E ainda por cima, estava muito calado e pensativo desde o dia anterior.

Pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo havia ocorrido. Kagome parou p/ realmente pensar, se realmente deveria estar feliz. Era inegável dizer que ela e Inuyasha não estavam juntos, porém, até que ponto? O que realmente estava acontecendo entre eles?

E pela terceira vez naquele dia, a garota foi despertada pela voz de Houjou

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?" Perguntou Houjou

" Não me desculpe..."Respondeu a garota, ainda um pouco distraída

" Eu disse que tudo bem o seu namorado pode ir, minha prima também vai levar o dela. E eu posso chamar a Yume da minha sala p/ me acompanhar" Disse ele sorrindo.

"Tudo bem então ! onde vamos nos encontrar?" A garota deu um belo sorriso p/ o rapaz na sua frente. Ele não parecia triste, parecia simplesmente feliz por ela ir

"Que tal duas horas em frente ao cinema?"

"Pra min tá ótimo !"

" Então até lá" Disse Houjou acenando de costas e correndo p/ o portão

"Tchau!" Gritou a colegial, estranhando a atitude do garoto

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Houjou estava sentado no parque perto de sua casa, estava muito triste por descobrir que a garota da qual ele gostava há tanto tempo havia arranjado outra pessoa. Havia literalmente fugido de Kagome porque não queria que ela visse o quanto ele ficara triste.

' Mas eu não vou desistir de você Higurashi ÒÓ' Pensou Houjou decidido

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

" Cheguei" Disse Kagome, abrindo a porta de casa

" Oi filha" Saudou a mãe da cozinha "Como foi a aula hoje?"

"Erh...bem "Respondeu a garota se dirigindo p/ a sala, onde encontrou Inuyasha e Souta jogando video game

"Oi mana" Falou Souta sem desviar os olhos da tv

Kagome se abaixou e beijou a testa de seu irmão

Inuyasha olhava p/ ela como se esperasse ganhar um beijo também. Ela riu, não podia beijá-lo, pelo menos não na frente de seu irmão mais novo.

"Tudo bem Inuyasha?" Perguntou ela,se segurando p/ ficar séria diante da cara de cachorro abandonado que ele fazia .

"VOCÊ PERDEU HOMEM-CACHORRO, VOCÊ PERDEEEEEEEUUUUUUU" Gritava Souta

"Feh! Quem disse que eu me importo?" Respondeu o hanyou

A garota revirou os olhos e se virou, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Estava com o corpo doendo por Ter dormido no banco da escola.

"Onde você vai Kagome?" Perguntou Inuyasha

"Tomar um banho" respondeu a garota. 'É um banho quente deve ajudar' pensava ela.

A colegial entrou em seu quarto, jogou a mochila na cama e sentou ao lado desta com um suspiro.

Ainda não esquecera de tudo o que pensara sobre seu relacionamento com Inuyasha. Era incrível, quando as coisas estavam se ajeitando, sempre apareciam outras p/ complicar mais a situação.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e pegou um pijama confortável no armário, além de é claro suas roupas íntimas e foi p/ o banheiro.

'Ai, bem melhor agora'Pensou a garota ao sentir a água morna encostar em seu corpo.

Kagome sentou na banheira encostando a cabeça na parede, tentando relaxar, porém os pensamentos que ela não queria ter começaram a invadir sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos tentando afastá-los, até que uma pergunta apenas sobrou em sua cabeça.

'Estou sendo usada ?'

'NÃO' Disse a si mesma. 'Inuyasha nunca faria isso comigo, ele me ama!' pensava desesperada.

'Como você tem tanta certeza? Afinal ele não comenta nada sobre o relacionamento de vocês. Vai ver ele está te usando sem perceber...' Dizia uma vozinha cruel na cabeça de Kagome

"NÃO É VERDADE" A essa altura Kagome já estava chorando e berrando sozinha dentro do banheiro.

'Talvez não seja...' continuava a voz 'Vai ver ele estava calado porque percebeu isso, e não sabe como te explicar...'

"CALE A BOCA" Gritou Kagome as lágrimas rolavam por sua face

"KAGOME?"

A garota reconheceu a voz do hanyou do outro lado da porta, gritando o seu nome.

"Já vou!" respondeu a garota se controlando e limpando as lágrimas, decidida a esquecer aqueles pensamentos terríveis.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Inuyasha preocupado "Te ouvi gritar..."

" Não foi nada, eu já estou saindo" Disse ela tentando fazer uma voz mais animada e despreocupada.

" Não demore..." Respondeu ele, ainda preocupado.

A colegial saiu do banho logo em seguida, se enrolou na toalha sem ao menos se enxugar, pegou as roupas eu tinha levado p/ vestir e foi p/ o seu quarto, por algum motivo queria sair do banheiro o mais rápido possível. A única coisa que ela conseguia definir, era que não queria ficar sozinha e tinha medo...medo de perder...

'Inuyasha'...

Kagome entrou em seu quarto enrolada na toalha, entrou trancando logo a porta . Seu corpo molhado, assim como seus cabelos respingavam água por toda a parte ,mas ela não se importou.

" INUYASHA" berrou assustada ao ver que o hanyou estava na sua cama deitado, não o havia visto.

O hanyou se sentou assustado pelo grito da garota e corado por vê-la tão bonita como estava.

A garota também corou, pelo jeito com o qual ele a olhava. Decidiu quebrar o clima.

" O que você tá fazendo aqui Inuyasha?"

"Eu...eu...eu..." Ele estava completamente aparvalhado. 'Ela é muito linda' pensou ele

" Você o que?" Perguntou a garota, corando ainda mais com a reação dele.

"Nada...Vou sair p/ você se trocar" Disse ele "acordando".

Ela sabia que não era a hora mais precisava perguntar...

"Inuyasha..." Disse impedindo ele de sair

" Nani?" Perguntou ele evitando olhá-la

" O que você realmente sente por min?"

"Anh...como assim Kagome ?" Ele a olhou,surpreso com a pergunta já tinha deixado bem claro o que sentia por ela.

"Você entendeu, você ...você...me ama?" Perguntou num fio de voz

" Claro que sim, você não acredita em min?" – Perguntou ele emburrado e corado, demonstrar sentimentos não era exatamente o seu forte . Mas achava que tinha deixado isso bem claro p/ Kagome, mesmo que não soubesse demonstrar.

" Eu acredito não é isso..."

" O que é então?"

'Ele tem razão...estou sendo baka, eu duvidei dele, como pude fazer isto? Afinal ele abandonou a Kikyou por min...'

"Não é nada Inu-Chan" respondeu Kagome, com um sorriso feliz

"Como não?" Perguntou ainda emburrado

"Eu fui boba, prometo que não vai mais acontecer" Disse ela abraçando-o

Ele não resistiu e acabou abraçando-a também. Sentiu a proximidade do corpo dela apenas com aquela toalha e aquele cheiro tão doce que ela emanava, estava mexendo demais com os sentidos dele. Ele afastou- a delicadamente, recuperando o próprio controle.

" Vou sair p/ você se trocar" Disse ele se encaminhando p/ a porta atrás dela

Kagome segurou-o pelo braço e se virou, enlaçando o pescoço dele p/ beijá-lo.

"Mais eu tenho uma idéia melhor, nesse momento..." Sussurrou a garota a centímetros dos lábios dele.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou entendendo o que ela queria dizer

"Porque duvida?" Perguntou ela de volta, beijando- o em seguida

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

TOC TOC TOC

Kagome se tocou que acabou dormindo. Também pudera depois do fim de tarde "animado" que tivera.

Mais porque acordara tão de repente?

Olhou p/ o lado e constatou que Inuyasha também estava com os olhos abertos, mas este não parecia ter dormido.

TOC TOC TOC

A garota arregalou os olhos, e agradeceu mentalmente por Ter trancado a porta.

"Kagome? Filha?" Chamava a senhora Higurashi do outro lado da porta.

"Sim, mamãe!" Respondeu a garota aflita

Inuyasha que não tinha reparado que a garota havia acordado, olhou p/ ela sorrindo. Kagome retribuiu o sorriso , levando os dedos aos lábios p/ que ele ficasse quieto.

"Está tudo bem querida!" Perguntou a mãe

"Está sim , okaa-san" Respondeu a garota

"Ok, o jantar está pronto! O Inuyasha foi embora?"

"Foi sim! Mas ele disse que ia voltar!" Respondeu Kagome depressa antes que o hanyou resolvesse responder.

Este olhou p/ ela interrogativamente. Ela fez sinal com a mão p/ que ele esperasse e ficasse em silêncio.

"Tá bom, estamos te esperando p/ comer! Eu vou descer"

"Tá mãe eu não vou demorar!" Respondeu a garota, ouvindo em seguida passos no corredor indicando que sua mãe já tinha ido.

"Nossa! Essa foi por pouco" Disse a colegial, respirando aliviada.

"Não entendi nada Kagome, o que houve? Porque você falou que eu tinha ido embora?" Perguntou o hanyou confuso

" Ai Inuyasha , deixa de ser baka, né?Como eu ia explicar p/ a minha mãe que estávamos trancados aqui esse tempo todo? Imagina se ela pede p/ eu abrir a porta? Como é que nós íamos fazer?"

"Feh!"

Kagome revirou os olhos, já estava acostumada com essas atitudes de Inuyasha, era normal ele nunca assumia quando estava errado.

A garota levantou da cama, enrolada em um lençol. Quase caiu, quando começou a andar pelo quarto. Também pudera estava tudo uma bagunça, roupas espalhadas p/ um lado, travesseiros, roupas de cama. Sem contar o fato da luz estar apagada.

"Ei, ei onde você pensa que vai?" Perguntou Inuyasha, sorrindo maliciosamente

" Vou me vestir oras e sugiro que você faça o mesmo" Respondeu ela, procurando o interruptor. Quando o encontrou acendeu a luz, fazendo o possível p/ não olhar p/ sua cama, onde o hanyou estava deitado.

A garota pegou as roupas de Inuyasha que estavam pelo chão e as jogou p/ ele. Depois, ainda sem olhá-lo pegou suas próprias roupas.

"Vire-se" Disse a colegial

"Anh...?Porque?" Perguntou Inuyasha

Kagome calculou que ele já deveria estar vestido e achou que era seguro olhar. Não queria corar na frente dele, não queria que ele percebesse que ainda inha vergonha "dessas coisas"...

A garota suspirou aliviada ao ver que ele, realmente já havia se vestido.

"Por que eu quero colocar minha roupa" Respondeu ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

" Eu não estou te segurando Kagome" Disse ele indignado

"Mas está olhando ¬¬"

" E o que tem ?" Perguntou o hanyou ,arqueando as sobrancelhas de indignação.

Uma gota escorregou na testa de Kagome.

"Você anda passando tempo demais com o Miroku..." Disse a colegial

"Feh! Não me compare aquele monge depravado" Disse Inuyasha emburrado e cruzando os braços.

Kagome sorriu docemente.

"Então vire-se p/ que eu possa me trocar"

"Feh!" Disse ele se virando a contragosto

A garota se vestiu rapidamente.

"Pronto! Já pode olhar"

Inuyasha se virou, ainda emburrado.

"Ai Inu-Chan, pára de fazer essa cara e presta atenção" Disse Kagome

" Pode falar" Disse ele, sem desfazer a pose

"Você sai pela janela agora e dá um tempo lá fora, depois você entra .Eu vou

descer agora e vou p/ a cozinha, entendeu!"

"Claro que sim Kagome" Disse o hanyou, que não pôde evitar dar um sorrisinho, quando Kagome o beijou rapidamente.

" E pára com essa cara" Falou ela, sorrindo

Kagome abriu a porta do quarto, enquanto Inuyasha saía pela janela. A garota desceu as escadas e foi direto p/ a cozinha, onde encontrou sua família já acomodada, apenas esperando - a p/ comer.

A garota se sentou, e a janta foi servida. Kagome começou a comer no instante em que a comida foi posta em seu prato, pois não se alimentara o dia inteiro ,tirando é claro a rápido café da manhã.

Inuyasha apareceu alguns minutos depois, conforme haviam combinado. Kagome ficou feliz por ninguém suspeitar de nada...

Depois da deliciosa refeição, todos foram p/ a sala exceto a Sra Higurashi, que estava terminando de lavar a louça.

O avô da garota lia o jornal, enquanto Souta tentava fazer Inuyasha parar de implicar com Buyo, mas o hanyou só parou após escutar um 'senta' e consequentemente dar com a cara no chão.

" Kagome uma amiga sua ligou" Disse o avô da garota abruptamente, se cansando da gritaria.

A garota interrompeu a discussão que estava tendo com Inuyasha, p/ prestar atenção no que o avô dizia.

" Desculpe vovô, o que o senhor disse ?"Perguntou Kagome tentando controlar a irritação.

" Uma amiga sua ligou...parece que você combinou de ir ao cinema...e ela quer ir também ...ou algo do tipo..." Respondeu o senhor, tentando se lembrar.

A colegial se lembrou de que tinha marcado de ir no cinema com Houjou, mas não se lembrava de ter falado com nenhuma amiga sua sobre o assunto.

" O senhor não se lembra o nome dela? E Porque ninguém me chamou?"

"Hummm...acho que era Eri... é eu acho que era isso mesmo..." Respondeu o senhor Higurashi " E nós te chamamos só que você não respondeu, achamos que você estivesse dormindo. Bem...ela pediu p/ você ligar p/ ela."Terminou o avô ,virando tranquilamente uma página do jornal.

Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho...como Eri ficara sabendo que ela ia ao cinema ?

Kagome resolveu que ligaria p/ sua amiga depois que conversasse com Inuyasha, afinal essa era a parte mais difícil.

O hanyou estava emburrado por Ter sido ignorado por Kagome no meio da discussão, ainda não entendia porque ela o tinha mandado 'sentar'.

Ficou surpreso ao ver ,ela se virar cinco minutos depois disso p/ ele com um belo sorriso no rosto.

" Vem aqui Inu-Chan" Disse a garota meigamente, puxando o hanyou p/ fora de casa pela mão.

Inuyasha se viu arrastado p/ fora, ainda surpreso com a rápida mudança de humor de Kagome.

Pararam em frente a árvore sagrada e a colegial começou a pensar na maneira mais fácil de falar com ele.

"Inu-chan nós vamos sair amanhã!" Disse Kagome como se fosse algum prêmio de loteria.

"Sair? Como assim sair?" Perguntou Inuyasha, com uma cara abobada

"Saindo" respondeu Kagome "Nós vamos ao cinema" Disse a garota

"O que é um citema?" Perguntou o hanyou confuso

"CI-NE-MA" Corrigiu a garota como se o hanyou fosse uma criancinha " É uma sala escura, cheia de cadeiras e tem uma tela enorme onde passam filmes"

Inuyasha piscou duas vezes mais confuso que nunca.

" Porque nós vamos nesse lugar Kagome? E o que é um filme ?" Perguntou

"Porque eu combinei com um amigo e..."

"AMIGO! QUE AMIGO!"

Kagome suspirou, exatamente a reação que ela previra.

"Aquele garoto da peça no meu colégio, você não se lembra?" Disse a garota

" O QUE?AQUELE PIRRALHO?" gritou Inuyasha furioso

"Ai..." Suspirou Kagome 'Será que foi uma boa idéia, dizer que eu ia levaro meu namorado?"

FIM

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Konnicha wa minna-san,

Estão muito bravos? Eh eu acho q estão eu demorei pakas dessa vez, mas antes de me tacarem os tomates e outras frutas podres deixem eu me explicar.

1- Eu tive alguns probleminhas emocionais , e ñ conseguia escrever o capítulo.Fikei deprimida msm...óò

2- Antes disso tive provas e matemática me blokeia totalmente ¬¬

3- Empakei legal neste capítulo,mas dps foi fluindo e eu resolvi partir ele em dois señ ia ficar muito grande e ia demorar mais tempo p/ postar.E aí sabem como é adapta aki, outra adaptaçãozinha ali...

O q está aí é pura verdade, juro q ñ estou enganando vcs óò...

Bem qnto ao capítulo espero q gostem...eu ñ keria dividi-lo mas foi preciso. Acho q o próximo capítulo vai ser engraçado. E aí será q o Inu vai p/ o cinema? Imaginem como pode ser e deem opiniões. Se eu achar alguma legal eu encaixo na fic com os devidos créditos ,é claro...

Estou fazendo o possível p/ deixar o próximo capítulo engraçado, pq daki p/ a frente ... bem leiam... XD

E eu ñ eskeci do papo do Inu com o Miroku ñ...to enrolando msm XDDD

Bom vcs mandaram reviews pela nota e o capítulo especial vai ser postado ...aliás ele já está em construção...embora esteja sendo difícil ...espero q gostem

Vcs repararam um lime bem frakinho neste chapter ñ é? Eu ñ ia colocá-lo ,mas eu tava de mal-humor e resolvi colocar, tomando cuidado p/ ñ me empolgar e sair desse clima de "como será q foi?" q a fic tem...

Eu mudei a minha legenda, vcs repararam eh o q lindinho do site resolveu retirar os travessões ...dentre outras coisas.

O capítulo oito deveria Ter uma música , mais o efe efe ponto net ( sim,caros leitores as siglas do site tb são comidas u.u"), está retirando as songfics, ñ eh lindo? ¬¬"

COMENTÁRIOS:

NOSSA MUITO OBRIGADAS A TODOS!Eu adorei receber as reviews, recebi muitas...e exatamente por serem muitas eh q só vou responder akelas q tiverem perguntas, as do capítulo cinco e as dos novos leitores...Mas eh claro q msm ñ respondendo vou colocar o nome de todo mundo q comentou e eu ñ respondi lá embaixo e se eu eskecer alguém, minhas sinceras desculpas ...a culpa é do efe efe ponto net ù.ú ,q gosta de engolir reviews...

Kagome: Fikei mto feliz em saber q vc está gostando aí está o capítulo espero q goste .Kissus

Sammy Higurashi: Mto obrigada ...sinto Ter demorado, farei o possível p/ q ñ se repita Kissus

Maira: Mto obrigada msm...Fiko lisonjeada com seus elogios ,msm achando q ñ mereço XD Kissus

Kagome-chan: Oi?Vc ainda tá viva?óÒ Pq do jeito q eu demorei...espero ñ Ter t matado de curiosidade XDD Kissus

Kassie Matsuyama Satuki: Eh ñ deixou msm ò.ó, tá pensando q eu ñ reparo?Bem o Miroku...será q vcs vão ficar com raiva dele? Eu acho q vão...mas ele tá certo !UIA! Acabei de Ter uma idéia p/ essa fic!T amo Kassie,foi graças ao seu comentário T-T Kissus

Aiyu-chan: Fico feliz q vc ainda keira ler o resto ...XDDD Kissus

Bia-Chan: Q bom q gostou adoro suas reviews Kissus

MaryCelle: Q nick é esse?XDDDDDDDDD Bem qnto a Kikynojo só vou dizer uma coisa "Vaso ruim não quebra fácil" o anime e o mangá estão de prova ù.ú. Kissus

Rinzinha Hime: Eu demorei ...Gomen...mas espero q goste ...Kissus

Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki : Pq vc e a Kassie colocaram o "Satuki" no nick?Vou começar a abreviar as duas XDDDDDD...To zuando ,mas o hentai vem em breve pode deixar ,malz pela demora ,mas eu t contei lembra?T-T Kissus

Krol-chan: Obrigada nem sabia q eu era isso td...eu num acho ñ,mas só de vc achar fico mto feliz Vou continuar ,desculpe a demora i.i Kissus

Dark Samara: Olha eu fico feliz q vc keira q eu poste logo...eh sinal q vc gosta da fic. Mais se puder ser um pouco menos grosseira eu acharia legal... acho q sinceramente deve existir um respeito entre ficwriters e os leitores ...kissus

Bem qnto as outras pessoas q me mandaram reviews aí vão:

Otaku IY ( como sempre né!),Bia Potter, Sakura –chan,Athena The Fighter (bem eu já diminui e a maioria decidiu pelo capítulo especial como vc pôde ver ...espero q continue lendo ),Kagome (vc eh a msm Kagome de antes? ..) , rogue( eu tb ñ gostei mto do final do capítulo passado, mas eu tive q desmembrar a fic nessa parte señ teríamos um capítulo com sabe-se lá qntas páginas XDD),Clau-Chan,Bia-chan,o/Satsuki\o,Lika-Chan,Poliana,Annye-chan, me ,P-Chan.

Mto obrigada novamente a todos q leem e comentam ou q só leem, infelizmente ñ dá p/ saber quem são ...mas agradeço msm assim...

Me desculpe se eskeci alguém ,mas qlqr dúvida ñ hesitem em reclamar òó

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLEASE!

Digam o q acharam do chapter, dúvidas,sugestões,reclamações,críticas(construtivas) serão sempre bem vindas

E p/ kem ainda ñ leu,se puder de uma passada na minha nova fic o nome é Love Chat tb de Inuyasha

Kissus

Falando d+ sempre, mas dessa vez passei dos limites XDDD

Ja ne

P.S: Este capítulo ñ foi revisado,portanto qlqr erro me desculpem.Dps postarei ele revisado aki .

Kissus


	7. O Cinema Segunda parte

Capítulo 7 : O cinema (Segunda parte)

E o que é aquilo Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha apontando p/ uma vitrine.

Devia ser a septuagésima pergunta do hanyou. Kagome suspirou, estava tentando ao máximo manter a calma, tinha que ser compreensiva, afinal nada daquilo fazia parte do mundo dele. E até que ele estava surpreendendo a garota, estava seguindo a risca as instruções que ela dera.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§FLASHBACK§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
_- Inu-chan nós vamos sair amanhã!- Disse Kagome como se fosse algum prêmio de loteria._

_- Sair? Como assim sair?- Perguntou Inuyasha, com uma cara abobada_

_- Saindo - respondeu Kagome - Nós vamos ao cinema - Disse a garota_

_- O que é um citema?- Perguntou o hanyou confuso_

_- CI-NE-MA- Corrigiu a garota como se o hanyou fosse uma criancinha - É uma sala escura, cheia de cadeiras e tem uma tela enorme onde passam filmes_

_Inuyasha piscou duas vezes mais confuso que nunca._

_- Porque nós vamos nesse lugar Kagome? E o que é um filme ?- Perguntou_

_- Porque eu combinei com um amigo e..._

_- AMIGO! QUE AMIGO! _

_Kagome suspirou, exatamente a reação que ela previra._

_- Aquele garoto da peça no meu colégio, você não se lembra?-Disse a garota_

_- O QUE?AQUELE PIRRALHO? gritou Inuyasha furioso_

(Trecho retirado do sexto chapter O.o")

A garota suspirou mais uma vez ..."vai ser difícil..."

_- Esse mesmo o nome dele é Houjou u.u_

_- Feh! Eu não quero saber o nome dele Kagome quero saber porque você vai nesse lugar COM ele ò.ó_

_- Nós vamos – corrigiu a garota- Inuyasha, o Houjou é só um amigo meu , além do mais não é só ele que vai estar lá, uma colega minha também vai e..._

_- Mas por que nós temos que ir ?ù.ú – Interrompeu Inuyasha_

_- Porque eu quero te apresentar p/ todo mundo ?- Perguntou Kagome meio indecisa se aquilo funcionaria._

_- Eu NÃO quero conhecer todo mundo e NÃO quero ver você perto desse Houjou . Você é MINHA ,minha e de mais ninguém e... por que você 'tá rindo?Ò.ó_

_- Desculpa Inu-chan é que foi tão kawaii e você tão fica bonitinho quando está nervosinho por ciúme _

_- Eu NÃO estou nervosinho, muito menos com ciúme u.u E o que foi kawaii o.o?_

_- Nada não- Disse Kagome sorrindo – Vamos Inu-Chan ,por favooooorrrrr...por min,hein!Onegai?óò – Pediu a garota fazendo beicinho._

_Inuyasha corou,mas não deixou a manha de Kagome o dominar, cruzou os braços e foi taxativo.  
_

_- Não! u.u_

_Kagome desfez a 'carinha kawaii' e fingiu estar decepcionada._

_- É uma pena ...tantas coisas no shopping e vamos perder..._

_- Coisas gostosas ?E não era no xilema que você queria ir?_

_- Inuyasha repita comigo: ci-ne-ma_

_- Feh! ù.ú_

_- Mas é no cinema que iríamos, só que o cinema fica no shopping_

_- E nesse...lugar tem comida? o.o_

_- Muita comida!_

_- E a comida é boa?_

_- Muito! _

_- Tá bem, tá bem já que você quer tanto ir nós vamos Kagome _

_- Arigatou Inu-chan – Disse a garota com uma gota enorme – Melhor irmos nos deitar então _

_- Ok ... o.o_

_Kagome acordou cedo ,estava nervosa com o que poderia acontecer,respirou fundo, estava tudo combinado._

_Decidiu ligar p/ Eri, queria saber o porque do telefonema e talvez conversar com uma amiga ajudasse a acalmá-la._

_Após alguns minutos de conversa com a amiga, a suposição da colegial de que se acalmaria fora por água abaixo. Pelo o que a amiga contara, a companhia de Houjo, Yume ,havia lhe contado sobre a ida ao cinema. Eri, ficara animadíssima com a idéia e resolvera ir também, mas como não tinha namorado e não queria 'segurar vela', convidara outra amiga chamada Yuka.  
Kagome ficou nervosíssima, Yuka era uma daquelas garotas que contam de tudo p/ todo mundo ,ou melhor dizendo, uma fofoqueira das boas. Inuyasha teria de se comportar muito bem._

_Olhou p/ o hanyou dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, foi até ele e o chamou._

_Ele abriu os olhos devagar e disse com uma voz sonolenta:_

_- O que foi Kagome?_

_Era incrível como ele ficava preguiçoso na Era dela,mas ela entendia e gostava,afinal tantas lutas...ele merecia um descanso..._

_- Hora de levantar ! E Eu quero falar algumas coisas com você sobre a saída que daremos hoje u.u_

_- Pode falar..._

_- Ok...é o seguinte...você está acordado ¬¬"?_

_- Uhum... – Respondeu Inuyasha com os olhos fechados_

_Kagome deu um puxão nas orelhas do hanyou e riu da cara que ele fez. _

– Ai Kagome!ò.ó Não faz isso úù...

"_Que bonitnho " – pensou a garota_

_- Gomen Inu-chan,mas preste atenção, muita atenção no que eu vou te dizer,ok!_

_- Feh !ù.ú_

_Kagome tomou aquilo como um "tá" e continuou._

_- Inuyasha não saia de perto de min, por nada. Eu sei que tudo vai parecer curioso e diferente pra você,mas não pergunte quando estivermos na frente dos meus amigos,ok!_

_- Por que Kagome?_

_- Porque, eles vão achar estranho se você não conhecer as coisas u.u". Continuando..._

_- Por favor Inuyasha! Seja EDUCADO!Não fique arranjando brigas á toa,tudo bem!_

_- Como quiser ... o.o'' – O hanyou simplesmente não entendia o porque de toda aquela cena, e porque Kagome parecia tão nervosa,mas já que era importante p/ ela, ele faria exatamente o que ela disse._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§FIM DO FLASHBACK§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inuyasha movia a cabeça,os olhos, o corpo, tão rapidamente que chegava a assustar, ele queria Ter certeza de que tudo aquilo ficaria gravado em sua mente, não queria perder nenhum detalhe.

Sabia que estava fazendo perguntas demais a Kagome, e que provavelmente ela deveria estar se irritando,mas ele não conseguia evitar.

Odiava usar aquele chapéu esquisito que a garota lhe dera,mas agora estava até feliz em usá-lo ,pois aquele ambiente ,além de abafado era muito barulhento.

Ainda não tinha idéia de como estava aturando tudo aquilo. Kagome o convencera a deixar a Tessaiga em casa, dizendo que não precisariam dela no Shopping. Como se isso já não fosse o suficiente, ela o fez entrar numa enorme sala, cheia de roupas onde passaram um tempão, enquanto ele experimentava várias peças até Kagome escolher uma e ficar satisfeita.

A colegial estava nervosa, estavam se aproximando do local onde ficava o cinema. Apesar de tudo, estava feliz por poder sair com o seu namorado como um casal normal, embora soubesse que nunca o seriam.

Olhou p/ o hanyou a seu lado, contente consigo mesma de Ter tido a idéia de chegar mais cedo no Shopping e andar um pouco com Inuyasha, além de de poder comprar uma roupa normal p/ ele. Aliás, não tinha como negar,ele estava muito lindo. O hanyou usava uma blusa de manga vermelha, uma calça bege folgada e um boné da mesma cor da calça. Ele se recusara a colocar um sapato,dizendo que não saberia andar com aquela 'coisa' no pé. E a única saída fora comprar um calça com um comprimento maior escondendo os pés descalços do hanyou. Kagome rezava p/ que ninguém descobrisse esse pequeno detalhe.

- O que foi ? – O hanyou perguntou incomodado com o olhar da garota

- Nada – respondeu ela sorrindo, e segurando um pouco mais forte a mão de Inuyasha.

Andaram um pouco mais e logo avistaram a imensa fila da bilheteria do cinema. Kagome soltou um suspiro... " não acredito que teremos de ficar nessa fila".

- Olha Kagome – falou Inuyasha apontando p/ uma garota quase no início da fila, esta mantinha-se nas pontas dos pés e balançava a mão freneticamente na direção deles.

- É a Eri! – Disse a colegial com um enorme sorriso ao ver a amiga. Os dois foram até onde a garota estava.

- KAGOME!- Gritou Eri, abraçando a amiga.- Há quanto tempo, como você está? – Perguntou sorrindo

- Estou bem e você? – Perguntou a garota sorrindo também.

- Estou ótima...Ah! Esta é a Yume, acho que você não a conhece – Falou Eri, saindo da frente de Kagome p/ que ela pudesse ver a outra garota.

- Olá ! – Disse Yume. Era uma garota bonita : Olhos castanhos escuros, contrastando com seu cabelo castanho claro e curto. Possuía uma voz doce, e um sorriso simpático.

- Oie!Muito prazer sou a Kagome

- Já ouvi falar muito de você, o prazer é todo meu

- Este aqui é o Inuyasha – Falou Kagome apresentando-o . O Hanyou que rapidamente se entediara com aquilo tudo, estava muito preocupado em examinar uma prancha de Surf em uma das vitrines. Tentava imaginar p/ que serviria aquele objeto tão estranho.

- Muito prazer - Disse Yume

- Olá!- Disse Eri

- Anh?..Ah ..oi! – Respondeu Inuyasha corando, não estava acostumado a falar assim com garotas.

- Onde estão Houjou e Yuka?- Perguntou Kagome. Inuyasha fechou a cara a menção do nome "Houjou".

- Estão vindo aí...- Respondeu Eri,apontando p/ um ponto atrás do casal

Kagome e Inuyasha se viraram ao mesmo tempo p/ olhar p/ onde Eri havia apontado.

Kagome tomou um susto,não reconhecia Houjou, não parecia aquele garoto tímido de sempre. Seu andar estava mais despojado,assim como suas roupas, ele parecia ...mais "leve".

"E bem mais atraente" - Pensou Kagome

- Olá Kagome! – Ele a cumprimentou de maneira informal e alegre. A garota estranhou, pois ele tinha o costume de chamá-la de 'Higurashi',porém não disse nada e o cumprimentou da mesma maneira.

- Olá Houjou - Sentiu Inuyasha puxá-la p/ si ,apesar de gostar daquela proximidade nunca iria entender esse ciúme doentio que ele tinha.

Houjou pareceu perceber e comentou.

- Este é o seu namorado?

- É sim. Inuyasha este é o Houjou, Houjou este é o Inuyasha – Disse a garota um tanto quanto sem graça em apresentá-los.

- Muito Prazer Inuyasha...- O garoto olhou p/ o hanyou por um momento a mais do que o necessário - Nós ...já não nos vimos antes?

Kagome cutucou InuYasha disfarçadamente.

- EI! Porque fez isso Kagome?- Perguntou Inuyasha emburrado

- Isso o quê Inuyasha? – Disse ela cutucando-o mais forte,tencionando calá-lo.

- AI!Você fez de novo!- A colegial contou de um a dez mentalmente p/ não estrangular o hanyou

- Desculpe Inuyasha foi sem querer...

- Sem querer?Mas...

- Olá Yuka - A garota levantou a voz interrompendo-o

- Olá,até que enfim resolveu falar comigo,hein Kagome!- Disse a outra garota dando uma piscadela p/ a colegial.

Kagome apresentou Inuyasha p/ Yuka,mas dessa vez o hanyou foi bem menos cordial, estava tão emburrado e enciumado que nem o Shopping lhe interessava mais.

Houjou conversava animadamente com Kagome sobre o filme que iriam assistir. O Hanyou se mantinha agarrado a cintura da garota como se fosse perdê-la, não estava gostando nada daquilo, preferia que a colegial conversasse com suas amigas,mas Houjou não dava espaço p/ isso.

Kagome ,por sua vez, até estava gostando do papo com o garoto, mas aquele 'abraço de urso' de Inuyasha a estava quase que sufocando.Podia ouvir o hanyou rosnar baixo em seu ouvido ,cada vez que ela ria de alguma coisa que o garoto falava.

A fila finalmente andou e os garotos compraram suas entradas p/ a sessão mais próxima. Ainda estava cedo e Yuka e Eri, sugeriram que podiam andar um pouco,mas Houjou e Yume descartaram a idéia dizendo que o filme era novo e que provavelmente o cinema logo iria lotar.Kagome os apoiou,pois não achava uma boa idéia ficar andando com seus amigos e Inuyasha no shopping. Acabaram ganhando por serem a maioria, Yuka e Eri aceitaram com relutância.

A fila p/ entrar na sala estava pequena e logo chegou a vez deles. Inuyasha ficou fascinado pela 'caixa de engolir papelzinho',como ele apelidou e Kagome teve que dar – lhe um puxão p/ ele se tocar e a seguir.

Ao entrarem na sala do cinema, as previsões de Houjou e Yume se provaram verdadeiras. O cinema estava completamente lotado,mesmo ainda estando cedo p/ a sessão.Os garotos andaram pelas fileiras procurando assentos vazios p/ todos,mas logo desistiram e resolveram se separar em grupos de três.

Aquele ambiente fechado,decididamente, não era o paraíso p/ Inuyasha, ele se sentia dentro de uma caixa fechada, e estranhamente desconfortável.Todo aquele 'zum zum zum' o estava afetando,sua audição apurada, conseguia captar fragmentos de conversa que soavam dentro de sua cabeça como ecos, nem mesmo o boné estava lhe ajudando,porém ele não ousava tirá-lo,primeiro porque Kagome o mataria e segundo porque com certeza seria pior.

- E então quem vai com quem?- Perguntou Yuka,ao grupo.

- Que tal : Eu, Inuyasha e Yuka,sentarmos naquelas tres vazias ali em cima, Kagome,houjou e Eri sentam ali embaixo?- Perguntou Yume

- Por min tudo bem – disse Eri

- Por Min também! – Disse Houjou com os olhos brilhando

- NÃO!- Falou Kagome

- Por que não Kagome?- Perguntou Yuka – Eu também gostei da idéia

- É...que eu quero ficar junto com do InuYasha! – Explicou Kagome, fazendo o máximo p/ não corar.

- Ah Kagome...mas ai não tem graça!- protestou Eri – Vocês vão ficar namorando e não vão ver o filme!

- Vamos sim...- Contestou a garota, sem conseguir esconder o rubor em sua face

- Ah tá...¬¬ - Disse Yume – Vamos Kagome...ninguém vai morder o seu namorado u.u

" Mas o meu medo é de que ele morda alguém x.x"

- Eu sei mas mesmo assim queremos ficar juntos, não é Inuyasha? – Perguntou a colegial,olhando p/ o hanyou e constatando que ele não parecia muito bem. – Tudo bem Inuyasha?- Murmurou p/ ele, que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Esperem um pouquinho - falou Kagome puxando Inuyasha p/ fora da sala.

- Você está bem?- perguntou com a expressão preocupada

- Estou...- Murmurou Inuyasha,voltando ao normal

- Tem certeza? Podemos ir p/ casa se você quiser...- disse tentando esconder a decepção na voz, que não passou despercebida por Inuyasha.

- Não se preocupe comigo Kagome,foi só aquela sala...mas agora acho que já me acostumei .- Havia mentido descaradamente,mas não queria que a garota ficasse triste.

- Tem certeza Inu-Chan? Óò

- Tenho!."

- Vamos voltar então!

- Claro!."

Entraram novamente no cinema e Inuyasha novamente se sentiu engolido por aquelas vozes,mas fez o possível p/ mostrar p/ Kagome que estava bem.

- Está tudo bem Kagome? – perguntou Eri ,quando eles voltaram.

- Está sim

- Então vamos u.u – Disse Yume ,já empurrando Inuyasha na direção contrária de Kagome, enquanto Eri fazia o mesmo com a garota.

- Ei!- Disse Inuyasha – O que estão fazendo?

- Vocês não vão ficar de namorico enquanto vemos o filme,né! ¬¬

- Mas..mas...

- Nada de 'mas'- Disse Yuka, são só algumas horas, vocês não vão morrer por isso ¬¬.Sem saber o que fazer, op hanyou se deixou ser conduzido p/ longe de Kagome.

" São só algumas horas...grrrrrr"- Pensou quando viu Kagome ser empurrada numa cadeira ao lado de Houjou

Ainda faltava tempo p/ o filme começar. Inuyasha mantinha-se sentado no meio das amigas de Kagome, mas este não dizia uma palavra sequer,estava muito concentrado olhando p/ onde Houjou,Eri e SUA Kagome estavam. No momento a garota conversava com Eri, as duas riam animadas, Houjou parecia um tantodeslocado no papo, embora tentasse participar da conversa. O Hanyou sorriu satisfeito,mesmo na penumbra pôde ver o rosto desinteressado de Kagome no papo do garoto.

A garota no começo ficara preocupada em se separar de Inuyasha,mas ele estava quieto,vira suas amigas tentarem puxar papo com ele, mas ele não parecia interessado em conversar e não parava de olhá-la, embora ela fingisse não notar.

Tentava conversar com Eri, mas Houjou ficava interrompendo as duas a toda hora, ele parecia se sentir deslocado e tentava puxar papo com ela, que não aguentava mais ouvi-lo falar sobre o filme que iriam assistir.

Finalmente o filme havia começado...o cinema estava lotado, e o silêncio reinava, o único som vinha do filme na tela.

InuYasha se espantara quando o filme começou a ser exibido, aquela caixa enorme ficava dentro da parede e parecia com a que Kagome tinha em casa,mas era muito maior e muito mais alta. Todo aquele barulho estava fazendo a cabeça dele girar e nem prestar atenção no filme ele conseguia. Queria sair um pouco daquela sala abafada e barulhenta,mas dissera a Kagome que estava bem,além do mais não podia demorar tanto p/ acabar.

Kagome mantinha-se concentrada no filme, fazia muito tempo que não ia ao cinema e queria aproveitar. Gostaria de estar sentada com Inuyasha, poderia ficar abraçada com ele,p/ se aquecer fazia frio ali dentro.

Sentiu um braço passar pelo seu ombro, sabia que só podia ser Houjou e pediu educadamente p/ que ele parasse.

- Desculpe Kagome achei que vcê estivesse com frio...- Murmurou Houjou

- Eu vou ficar bem, não está 'tá frio assim,mas agradeço

- Me deixe ajudar Kagome...sei que você está com frio ...- Disse ele se aproximando perigosamente do rosto da garota,que virou p/ o outro lado.

- Por favor pare...você sabe que eu tenho namorado Houjou ...

- É...eu sei mas...ele não pode nos ver...

"Até parece..." – pensou a colegial

- Mas mesmo assim ...eu o amo...

- O cara nem deixa você respirar!

- Eu quero ver o filme!u.u

- Não mude de assunto...

- Estamos num cinema ¬¬- Kagome olhou-o incrédula.

- O lugar perfeito...- Disse ele segurando a garota pelo queixo e selando seus lábios aos dela.

Inuyasha olhava atentamente p/ Kagome. Vira Houjou passar o braço pelos ombros dela e tirar um pouco depois, vira também quando ele se aproximou dela e ela o rejeitou.Queria poder ouvir o que diziam,mas o som estava auto demais e bloqueava sua super-audição.

A cena que se passou a seguir fez o hanyou perder o controle. Distraíra-se com seus pensamentos e quando dera por si , Houjou e Kagome estavam se beijando.Ele esqueceu de tudo o que prometera a kagome e de todas as suas recomendações.

Levantou-se da cadeira, e deu um salto parando na fileira de Houjou e Kagome.Afastou o garoto da colegial,supendeu-o pela gola da camisa e lhe deu um murro.

- INUYASHA! – Gritou Kagome, tentando conter o hanyou que avançava p/ o garoto caído no chão.  
Ao ouvir a voz da garota o hanyou pareceu retornar a si.Pegou-a pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou p/ fora do cinema, não se importou com os olhares assustados ou com os cochichos sobre sua pessoa, nem mesmo com os protestos indignados de Kagome.

Algumas pessoas se levantaram de suas cadeiras p/ ver o hanyou passar,indignadas com a atitude do jovem.

Ao passar pelas amigas de Kagome,que olhavam o casal estupefatas,Yuka reparou uma coisa, cutucou Eri ao seu lado e apontou p/ os pés do Hanyou.

- Ele estava...descalço? O.o"

Inuyasha continuou arrastando a colegial p/ fora do cinema. Mesmo estando furioso não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado em sair daquela sala abafada e barulhenta.

- Inuyasha,espera..Inuyasha...você está me machucando...

- Desculpe...- Disse ele afrouxando a mão, mas não a largou – Como saímos daqui Kagome?

- Pelo...elevador...- Ela não ousava contestá-lo, o tom de voz do hanyou estava estranho.

- Aquelas coisas demoram muito...- Eles agoram caminhavam pelo Shopping

- Então...as escadas...Por aqui...- disse ela o guiando até o acesso ás escadas.

Quando chegaram lá, Inuyasha a pegou no colo e pulou do do andar em que estavam até o térreo,encontraram ali uma porta que dava direto p/ fora do lugar e sairam por ela.

O dia ainda estava claro, era fim de tarde e uma leve brisa balançava as árvores do local.

Kagome simplesmente andava ao lado de Inuyasha. A Expressão dele era séria,mas ele nada dizia,uma atitude muito incomum no caso do hanyou. Estava pensando se deveria falar algo, quando ele se pronunciou.

- Porque, porque Kagome?Ó.ò

A garota que estava concentrada em seus pensamentos perguntou distraída.

- Porque o quê!O.o

- Você...gosta daquele garoto Kagome?

Eles agora, estavam passando por uma praça. A colegial se assustou ao perceber que estavam apenas a alguns quarteirões de sua casa.

- Eu não gosto dele Inuyasha...Eu...

- Então porque o beijou? – Ele parou de andar e a encarou.

- Ele me beijou Inuyasha, eu não tive culpa...

- Você quis sentar perto dele!

- Não queria não, minhas amigas, elas...

- Ha!Quer dizer que você faz tudo o que as suas amigas mandam!

- Eu não tive como...Inuyasha você viu!

- O que eu vi foi você agarrando aquele humano!ù.ú

- Eu não estava agarrando o Houjou!- a garota estava fazendo o máximo p/ se manter calma.

- Nem queria imaginar o que estariam fazendo agora se eu não a tivesse tirado de lá...u.ú

O queixo de Kagome caiu, não podia acreditar que ele tinha dito aquilo p/ ela...não depois de tudo...será que ele não vira que ela havia sido beijada a força?Como podia pensar aquilo dela? Nunca pensou que o hanyou fosse dizer-lhe algo assim.

Ela olhou p/ ele com os olhos marejados.

- Inuyasha...

- Nani? Não vai me dizer que vai chorar por isso!Só estou dizendo o que eu vi...e pensando melhor agora sinto muito Ter atrapalhado...- Ele sabia que estava falando as coisas da boca p/ fora, sabia que provavelmente não fora culpa dela,mas se sentia traído...ver Kagome com outro doera muito,ele nem mesmo sabia porquê estava falando aquelas coisas p/ ela, apenas sentia um prazer mórbido em fazê-lo.

- OSUWARI!Você é um idiota Inuyasha! – Disse a garota, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos e correndo de volta p/ casa.

**BAM**

- Kagome...- Murmurou o hanyou vendo a garota se afastar correndo.

Sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir atrás dela e se desculpar,mas algo o impedia ...o orgulho...

Não sabia o caminho p/ voltar ao templo,mas o cheiro da colegial ainda estava recente e fora fácil segui-lo.Ao chegar, viu a luz da janela do quarto da garota acesa. Fechou com força as mãos se controlando p/ não ir até lá,mas precisava ir, sua espada e suas roupas estavam lá.Porém,tinha certeza de que ela deveria estar chorando e pior por sua causa.

Saltou até o telhado e devagar olhou p/ dentro do quarto,mas ela não estava lá, ele viu o pijama da garota estendido na cama, calculou que ela estivesse tomando banho. Entrou no quarto e pegou suas roupas, dentro da bolsa que a garota levara p/ o Shopping e a Tessaiga que estava num canto do quarto,encostada na parede. Lançou um último olhar p/ o lugar antes de sair pela janela novamente, e ir p/ o Poço Come-Ossos.

Ao voltar p/ seu quarto, kagome instantaneamente percebeu que Inuyasha estivera ali, pois a Tessaiga não estava onde a deixaram quando suas suspeitas ao ver no chão sua bolsa aberta.

Ele nem ao menos a esperara p/ conversarem...alimentara esperanças de que ele se arrependesse e fosse pedir desculpas,mas ele nem ao menos quisera olhá-la...então achava que ela realmente era uma qualquer, talvez até estivesse se divertindo com ela...

Aqueles pensamentos foram demais p/ a garota, que se jogou em sua cama chorando copiosamente.

Kagome acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, sentia seu corpo pesado . A primeira coisa que fez foi tatear a cama a procura de Inuyasha, lembrou-se com pesar de que ele não estava ali e de que haviam brigado no dia anterior.

Levantou-se e foi até o espelho. Sua aparência estava horrível. Chorara até dormir na noite passada e seus olhos estavam muito inchados. Decidiu que talvez um banho melhorasse a situação.

Depois do banho, a garota foi p/ a cozinha. Cumprimentou seus familiares e tomou com eles o desjejum. O banho tinha melhorado bastante a aparência da colegial, o que não passou despercebido por sua mãe,mas ela usou a desculpa que tencionava usar p/ quem lhe perguntasse, disse que não havia dormido direito.

Após o café-da-manhã, Kagome arrumou suas coisas. Precisava voltar p/ a Sengoku Jidai, apesar de tudo, fora ela quem quebrara a Shikon no Tama, e mesmo não querendo olhá-lo tinha que cumprir com sua tarefa recuperar os Shikon no Kakera. No entanto, a briga com Inuyasha ainda martelava em sua cabeça, porém ela já tinha tomado uma decisão e estava disposta a segui-la, não importa o quanto custasse.

O quê Kagome não sabia, era que o Destino tinha outros planos p/ ela.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 7

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ohayo Minna!x.x"

Estou um tanto quanto grog após ler isso tudo X.X". Quero ver quem vai ter coragem de me pedir capítulo maior dessa vez...

Eu escrevo com letra tamanho 14 deu 48 págs .", uma das explicações p/ a demora em postar ..A outra foi pq eu realmente não sabia como fazer o Inuyasha no Shopping...particularmente não gostei mto desse chapter...mas o foi o q saiu melhorzinho (pra vcs verem...a situação tava precária)

Gente esse é o maior capítulo que eu já fiz na minha vida .""""""". Nesse momento são,exatamente, 3:50 da matina ..Acabei de terminar o capítulo e vim correndo postar...

Agora...uma pequena curiosidade...Sabiam q parte do capítulo 5 , o 6 e esse 7 ñ estavam na fic original!. Eu sou louca...keria fazer algo engraçado,mas acho q ñ fui mto feliz,né!Aiai..to doida pra saber o q vcs acharam desse chapter...

Mas eu mereço os parabéns...gostei mto de como eu passei a briga do Inu e Da kagome,por causa do Houjou p/ essa nova versão da fic...

Whatever...de agora em diante nada de sair mais da fic original...tomei juízo, só vou reescrever algumas partes e juntar capítulos ...só isso u.u

REVIEWS!

Minna me dá um descontinho vai...olha só a hora ...vou colocar os nomes de kem mandou review...(consciência pesada)

Ok,ok...A fic ainda ñ foi revisada...então vms fazer o seguinte...qndo eu revisar eu coloco agradecendo pessoalmente a todos como sempre,right!

Agradecimentos a: Darck Angel,Tomiko Higurashi ,Luca ,mc-chan,Ju-Sng,Samy Higurashi,Kassie Matsuyama Satuki (Mammy Lindinha, t love !),Marismylle,Lori Nakamura,Kayra Hiyana.

Mto Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal,desculpa msm a demora...blokeio eh fogo...

Recadinho ao pessoal de Love Chat: Já tenho mais da metade escrita, então fikem de olho pq pretendo postá-la ainda esses dias!

NÃO ESKECI DO HENTAI!Só não estou inspirada,mas vou colocá-lo

Não se eskeçam das minhas amadas reviews!preciso delas p/ saber como ficou esse chapter x.x""" ateh deixo vcs me xingarem dessa vez...

Kissus  
Ja Ne

P.S: Capítulo ñ revisado, se acharem vírgulas,acentos,letras e travessões comidos. Lembrem-se q o "Efe Efe ponto neti",eh complicado e ñ ajuda mto u.u"

E se eu eskeci de agradecer a review de algm,so sorry, o sitezinho maravilhoso comeu ela ¬¬

E Vlw mesmo quem leu td isso ."""

ÚLTIMA COISA JURO!

Vou apagar a nota q está no lugar do capítulo 6, só p/ a contagem dos capítulos ficar certinha,ok!


	8. O Veneno Estranho Veneno Do Youkai

Capítulo 8: O Estranho Veneno Do Youkai 

Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde a ida ao cinema e do início da relação de Inuyasha e Kagome.

Os dois ainda não tinham voltado a se falar. Kagome estava dando um gelo violento no hanyou, que estava com o humor pior a cada dia. Ela não o perdoara por tê-la tratado como uma qualquer, mas não o culpava, ela se humilhara tanto...tantas vezes engolira seu próprio orgulho por ele. Aceitara ficar com ele mesmo que ele decidisse ficar com Kikyou, suportara vê-los juntos. Era normal que ele achasse que ela provavelmente 'valia qualquer coisa', pois ela o mostraria como não era bem assim.

Era tão difícil...tratá-lo friamente, não o perdoar, ela o amava com todas as suas forças queria tanto que ele sentisse o mesmo por ela. Ela achara que sim, mas depois de tudo o que acontecera as dúvidas surgiram, e ela nem ao menos conseguia se culpar por isso.

Kagome tinha de confessar que devia muito a Sango. A exterminadora a consolava, pois a garota se acabava de chorar quando o hanyou não estava por perto. Sango dizia p/ que ela acabasse com aquilo tudo, estava fazendo com que ambos sofressem, e Inuyasha provavelmente aprendera a lição. Kagome se recusava a fazer aquilo queria ouvir o hanyou pedir desculpas, ele estava errado e ela tinha certeza que ele sabia, mas como sempre esperaria ela abaixar a cabeça e engolir seu orgulho ... como sempre.

" Não dessa vez Inuyasha...por favor...peça desculpas..."

Sentia seu coração apertado, não conseguia nem ao menos pensar direito, estava angustiada e aquele sofrimento era quase palpável a todos. Sabia que o que estava fazendo consigo mesma era terrível, porém, se ele a amasse como dizia iria pedir desculpas uma vez pelo menos.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, descontava sua angústia em tudo e em todos. Sentia falta até mesmo dos 'sentas' de Kagome, ela não o olhava e nem falava com ele.

Ele até ia pedir desculpas a ela, mas quando viu que ela o ignorava, desistiu.

Miroku tentava convencê-lo de todas as formas a contar o que acontecera entre os dois. O hanyou não contara ao monge, sabia que ele lhe criticaria, sabia que estava errado e não precisava de ninguém p/ lhe dizer isso.

O pior de tudo p/ ele era ver como Kagome sofria. Não podia negar, não estava melhor do que ela, mas ele pelo conseguia ocupar sua cabeça com Naraku. Ignorar seus sentimentos era uma de suas especialidades. No entanto, ver a colegial sofrendo daquela maneira por ele, de alguma forma invadia de maneira brutal suas defesas.

" Kuso...porque é tudo tão difícil? Por que eu não me desculpo com ela logo...por que simplesmente não esquecemos isso tudo e voltamos a ficar juntos? GRRRRRR...MALDIÇÃO!"

Uma chuva forte começou a cair. Algo que se tornara normal nas últimas semanas, p/ infelicidade do grupo. O temporal, atrasava a jornada deles, não podiam avançar muito, pois se estivessem na estrada e caísse uma chuva como a que andava caindo...as coisas ficariam complicadas, e se não houvesse vilarejo por perto!

Kagome suspirou ao sentir os primeiros pingos caírem.

"Que droga...quando essa chuva vai parar?"

- Ei Kagome, melhor nós voltarmos !

- Tem razão Shippou ...

A Colegial e o Kitsune estavam dando uma volta pelas redondezas. O lugar era bonito, mas seria muito melhor apreciado se o tempo estivesse 'aberto'.

Os dois começaram a tomar o caminho de volta p/ o vilarejo, mas p/ o azar deles a chuva aumentou e tiveram de correr p/ voltar até a casa onde estavam hospedados.

Kagome e Shippou adentraram na casa completamente encharcados, cansados e com frio. A raposinha praguejava mentalmente a chuva, a colegial simplesmente suspirou...talvez fosse seu milésimo suspiro no dia. Shippou se sacudia vigorosamente tentando se secar, Kagome retirou os sapatos e as meias, antes de passar totalmente pela entrada.

A casa em que estavam era a melhor do vilarejo, conseguiram hospedagem ali graças a Miroku e suas invencionices a cerca de espíritos malignos e Youkais. Kagome estranhou, ao constatar que a casa parecia vazia numa chuva daquelas, mas não se importou, e continuou seu caminho p/ o quarto que lhes fora designado, junto com Shippou que ia ao lado dela. Se a colegial esperava encontrar seus amigos ali, se decepcionou muito , porque não havia ninguém no quarto.

"Pelo menos a fogueira está acesa..." – Pensou a garota.

O fogo crepitava alegremente. Shippou foi correndo se sentar perto da fogueira p/ se aquecer, enquanto Kagome secava os cabelos com uma toalha que pegara em sua mochila.

- Vem logo Kagome ou você vai acabar pegando um resfriado! – Disse Shippou fazendo sinal p/ que ela se sentasse ao lado dele perto do fogo. A colegial sorriu p/ ele e sentou no lugar que o pequeno Youkai indicara.

- Onde acha que eles foram nessa chuva ? – Perguntou Shippou, Kagome ia responder que não fazia a menor idéia ,mas foi interrompida por outra pessoa que entrara no quarto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Achei que todos tivessem sido enganados pela minha ilusão!

Era um Youkai de aparência repugnante : sua pele era mais uma couraça, numa cor verde oliva , não havia uma definição que mostrasse onde seu tronco terminava, este se ligava direto a cabeça que tinha o formato triangular, dois braços saiam do meio de seu corpo, possuía longas e afiadas garras roxas.

Shippou se colocou a frente de Kagome que perguntou:

- Quem é você e do que está falando!

- Não interessa quem eu sou! Tentei não matar ninguém e tirei a todos do castelo...ou quase todos, mas isso não importa agora...são apenas uma garota humana e um Youkai insignificante. Depois que matar vocês, vou procurar os Shikon no Kakera ,recebi informações de que estariam por aqui.

- Shikon no Kakera? O que sabe sobre eles? Onde conseguiu essas informações? – Perguntou Kagome, que aproveitara enquanto o Youkai falava p/ rapidamente pegar seu Arco e suas Flechas.

- Que estariam com uma sacerdotisa com roupa estranha e...- Ele melhor p/ a colegial – Deve ser você! Me dê eles agora menina!

- Mas os fragmentos não estão comigo, e eu não os entregaria mesmo que estivessem!

- Você está mentindo! – Disse o Youkai partindo p/ cima de Kagome, que atirou uma flecha, mas ele desviou facilmente .

O youkai suspendeu a garota pelo pescoço a sufocando.

- Se não disser morre! ò.ó– Falou o Youkai.

- KAGOMEEEEEE!- Gritou Shippou – MORDIDA AGONIZANTEEEEEEE! – A raposinha partiu p/ cima do Youkai, mas este impediu o ataque agarrando Shippou e o atirando do outro lado da sala.

- Shi- Shippou – Disse Kagome com certa dificuldade, sentiu o youkai pressionar mais forte sua traquéia e sua cabeça girou.-

- Responda menina : Onde estão os fragmentos! Ò.ó

- GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA! – Inuyasha atacou o braço com que o youkai segurava Kagome, fazendo com que ele a soltasse. A garota caiu no chão lutando p/ manter-se consciente.

- Anh! Vocês não deveriam estar aqui – Falou o Youkai

- Ha! Achou mesmo que aquela ilusão idiota iria nos enganar ?- falou Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga

- Ahhh! Ninguém merece ... aqueles seus ridículos poderes ilusórios u.u- Falou Miroku

- SHIPPOU!- Sango correu até o Kitsune que estava desacordado .

"Esse maldito vai me pagar por Ter machucado a Kagome enquanto eu estava fora" - Pensou Inuyasha

- KAZE NO KIZU!

-NÃO VOU MORRER SOZINHO!- Berrou o Youkai. O braço que Inuyasha havia arrancado, 'saltou' enterrando suas garras no tornozelo de Kagome, que gritou ao mesmo tempo em que o Youkai era destruído junto com uma parte da casa.

Miroku, viu o que tinha acontecido coma colegial e correu p/ socorre-la.

- Senhorita Kagome!– A garota havia desmaiado, e no lugar onde havia sido ferida ,uma leve mancha roxa semelhante a um hematoma, começou a aparecer.

- Kagome..-Murmurou Inuyasha. Ele continuava parado em pé ,enquanto seus amigos cercavam a colegial tentando de alguma forma reanimá-la. Sentia-se um inútil por não Ter conseguido protege-la.

- Inuyasha, acho que ela foi envenenada, temos que tirar o veneno do corpo dela antes que se espalhe !- Disse Miroku, apontando p/ a mancha roxa que aumentara consideravelmente de tamanho.

-Tem razão...- Respondeu o hanyou, que havia sido arrancado de seus pensamentos.

Os amigos já estavam começando a ficar realmente preocupados, o médico do vilarejo onde estavam não conhecia o veneno do Youkai, seus remédios não surtiram efeito, apenas retardaram a ação do veneno. As ervas, e o remédio que usavam quando Miroku era envenenado pelos insetos de Naraku também não resolveram.

Foram em alguns vilarejos próximos e ninguém sabia como ajudar. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, o veneno de Youkais cobras, em geral era mortífero, mas o antídoto era bem simples.

"É tudo minha culpa eu não pude protege-la ... Maldição! Não vou deixar você morrer Kagome!" – Pensava o hanyou, olhando preocupado p/ a face adormecida da colegial em seu colo. Ele fizera questão de carregá-la, era o mais rápido e mesmo que não quisesse assumir, queria tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez.

A garota ainda não acordara, a mancha estava aumentando mais a cada momento, agora estava quase atingido a coxa da colegial , a rapidez com que se espalhava era preocupante.

Sango e Miroku conversavam, faziam especulações e tentavam buscar alguma solução rápida e eficaz . Inuyasha não escutava...lembrara de alguém que podia ajudar Kagome, não estavam longe do local e se ele corresse...talvez conseguisse chegar lá a tempo de salvar a garota.

O hanyou finalmente tomou sua decisão, não sabia se era a certa, mas pelo menos, era melhor do que ficar ali parado enquanto o veneno tomava conta do corpo de Kagome. Começou a correr desesperadamente p/ o norte, ignorou o seus amigos quando gritaram seu nome, não tinha tempo p/ explicar nada.

" Aguente firme Kagome...eu não vou deixar você morrer..."

Inuyasha corria como nunca havia corrido em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo a chuva que caía o impedia de continuar. Só conseguia pensar na garota, e se ia conseguir salvá-la, queria saber até que ponto a mancha havia crescido,mas não podia perder tempo parando p/ conferir. Continuou a correr, e após algum tempo pôde avistar a pequena cabana, mesmo exausto, conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Ainda podia ouvir a respiração de Kagome, mesmo que fraca. Utilizando-se de suas últimas forças o hanyou aumentou a velociade com que corria.

-AJUDE KAGOME!-Berrou o hanyou, quando estava chegando perto da cabana.

Ao ouvir o nome da colegial os moradores da cabana rapidamente, se levantaram e saíram p/ ver se realmente era quem pensavam ser.

- Jinenji,meu filho vá ajudá-los – Disse a Senhora, ao gigante que estava a seu lado. Este concordou com a cabeça e adiantou-se tirando Kagome cuidadosamente das costas de InuYasha e levando p/ dentro da cabana.

- O que aconteceu com Kagome!- Perguntou Jinenji a Inuyasha que estava muito agitado. A mancha estava quase alcançando o ventre da garota

O hanyou fez um resumo rápido do que acontecera com a garota. Sabia que se tinha alguém que podia ajudar Kagome esse alguém seria Jinenji.

Assim que Inuyasha terminou de contar o ocorrido, o gigante saiu da cabana, e voltou alguns minutos depois carregando um punhado de ervas. Ele começou a misturar as ervas e depois preparou um chá com elas.

Cuidadosamente ele ergueu a cabeça de Kagome e a fez engolir todo o líquido.

- Ela vai ficar boa? – Perguntava um afoito hanyou.

- Vai sim...- mas dessa vez quem respondeu foi a Mãe de Jinenji – Estranho...você disse que foi um Youkai serpente, certo!

- Isso mesmo ,velhota...o que tem!

- Esse tipo de veneno, só é visto em insetos, não me admira que ninguém soubesse como curá-lo...um antídoto p/ veneno de cobras ou serpentes jamais adiantaria.

- Está me dizendo que aquele Youkai tinha veneno de insetos nas garras?O.o Como isso é possível ?

-Eu não sei... mas foi sorte dela Ter chegado aqui a tempo...

Algumas horas depois, após Kagome Ter tomado o antídoto. A mancha que estava se expandindo regrediu bastante, voltando ao tamanho de um pequeno hematoma.

Inuyasha, deixou a garota aos cuidados de Jinenji e da mãe, enquanto foi buscar Miroku e Sango, que ficaram aliviados ao saber da melhora da colegial e surpresos pela idéia de Inuyasha.

- Até que você pensa ás vezes u.ú

-Calado pirralho !ù.ú" – Respondeu o hanyou, dando um cascudo em Shippou

-Ei Inuyasha! – Chamou Miroku, que estava saindo da cabana de Jinenji ,sendo seguido por Sango – Ela acordou !

- Que bom... – O hanyou respirou aliviado, nem tinha palavras p/ descrever o quanto estava preocupado. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era ir vê-la ,mas sabia que ela provavelmente ainda estava brava. E resolveu contentar-se em saber que ela estava bem.

- Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim , senhora - Disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Não me agradeça apenas, Jinenji foi quem pegou as ervas que te salvaram – Disse a senhora devolvendo o sorriso.

- Obrigada também Jinen...- A garota só teve tempo de se virar rapidamente antes de vomitar - Me desculpem...

- Está tudo bem,criança... – Disse a Mãe de Jinenji, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Me desculpem por isso eu...Algum problema! – Perguntou ao reparar o olhar estranho que Jinenji e a mãe lhe davam.

- Éque o chá...que o Jinenji preparou...

- Oque foi? O que houve? Falem logo... – Disse Kagome afoita com todo aquele suspense.

- Ochá que meu filho te deu contra o veneno do Youkai, é feito com ervas muito fortes e podem causar dores de barriga terríveis, enjôos, mal- estar e outras coisas...p/ evitar isso sempre colocamos a mais uma outra erva, que tira esse tipo de efeito colateral e...

- E... ? – Perguntou a garota impaciente

- Ela deveria evitar que isso – Disse a senhora apontando o vômito da garota, que Jinenji limpava – Acontecesse...

Kagome só estava prestando meia-atenção nas palavras da mulher, não estava se sentindo muito bem, tudo parecia rodar.

- Você está bem, Minha filha! – Perguntou a senhora

- Sim...só um pouco tonta...mas por favor continue...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho sim - Respondeu a garota, sua cabeça parecia estar voltando ao normal.

- Esta erva que misturamos ao seu chá é bem fraca, damos ela até mesmo p/ crianças, quando ficam doentes. Porém, há um caso em que ela não pode ser usada...

- Qual! – Ela agora prestava toda a tenção ao reparar na seriedade no rosto da senhora

- Mulheres grávidas...

- Anh...!Porque não!

- Em vez de melhorar os enjôos, tonturas e outras coisas, quando a mulher está grávida ela piora...

...- A garota piscou duas vezes – A Senhora está querendo dizer que eu...

- Não estou querendo dizer nada minha filha, só você sabe dizer ou não se há essa possibilidade...

- Talvez eu tenha alergia, ou talvez Jinenji tenha posto pouca erva e aí ela não fez efeito!

- Talvez...!- A Mãe de Jinenji, lhe lançou um olhar duro – Há uma maneira de saber Kagome...se quiser...

A garota tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Grávida! Ela! Claro que não só tinha quinze anos, não poderia estar grávida, ela saberia se estivesse.

Encarou o olhar duro da Senhora a sua frente, faria o teste só p/ provar a mãe de Jinenji que ela não estava esperando um bebê.

- O que devo fazer!

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 8

Capítulo dedicado a Sammy! Que foi a única leitora que me mandou e-mail!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konban wa Minna!

Até que fui rápida falem a verdade

Sorry pessoal...eu esqueci que agora só se pode mandar uma review por capítulo,e como eu arrumei a numeração ficou como se vocês já tivessem mandando review u.u" .Mil desculpas!

Agora já podem mandar reviews novamente...muito obrigada a quem leu e ñ pôde me mandar uma review...

Agora já podem, então me digam o q acharam do cap passado tbm ,blz!

Reviews :

Marcella : Que bom que vc gostou Marcella . Qnto ao lance da Fic original é o seguinte. Eu já tinha escrito essa fic há muito tempo, e a postava no falecido Web Fanfics XD. Muita gente gostou e eu resolvi postar ela aqui,mas fiz algumas adaptações...eu diria que agora está bem diferente do original que eu escrevi,mas a essência continua a msma

Mangá e Anime, aí só InuYasha mesmo da Rumiko Takahashi XD

Kissu, Ja Ne

Bruna-yasha : Que bom q vc tah achando demais . Aí está o capítulo,espero q tenha gostado Kissu, Ja Ne

Moonlightfeather: Ñ tem recadinho pra vc ñ XD (pega Sesshy e sai correndo)

Sammy: Poxa vc foi a única q me mandou e-mail i.i""", leitora fiel!Arigatou,viu Sammy-Sama! Kissus ,espero q tenha gostado desse chapter e da surpresinha tbm

Bom é isso pessoal , até o próximo capítulo, antes disso espero ver todos vcs em Love Chat Minha outra fic (propagandaaaaa XD)

Ñ se eskeçam das Minhas Amadas Reviews

Kissus  
Ja Ne

P.S: São Duas horas e quarenta e três minutos da matina, se acham q eu vou revisar isso tão loucos XD, mas depois que for revisado eu recoloco, como sempre,blz!


End file.
